Naruto, el Eternauta
by alienware64
Summary: El sabio de los seis caminos le indica a su hijo, Naruto, que él será el protector de las seis dimensiones. Naruto deberá viajar, con ayuda de su padre, por tres dimensiones y salvarlas de la destruccion. Para el título me inspiré de un comic argentino que leí que se llama "El Eternauta". Crossover Naruto/Dragon Ball/Avatar.
1. Una nueva misión

Hola!, en esta ocasión les vengo a traer mi nuevo fic. Es un crossover que se me ocurrió hace unos días y me dieron muchas ganas de escribirlo. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto, de Avatar y de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 1 :** **Una nueva misión.**

-**Lo siento muchacho, no quiero matarte ¡pero no me dejas opción!** -gritó Haku mientras lanzaba sus senbon hacia el chico tendido en el suelo.

El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente, Naruto podía ver como las senbon se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia él, desvió su rostro hacia el suelo evitando ver su destino. Su muerte llegaría y él no podía defenderse de lo adolorido que estaba, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algo ocurriera.  
Escuchó el sordo sonido de cómo las senbon se clavaban en la carne, pero no sintió nada. Elevó su rostro y allí, frente a él, estaba el engreído Sasuke Uchiha.

-**¿Sasuke?** -preguntó confuso-** ¿por qué lo hiciste?** -el pelinegro se mantenía a duras penas en pie. Su cuerpo estaba absolutamente dañado por las senbon, tosió sangre mientras trataba de mantener el conocimiento.  
-**Dobe...** -dijo adolorido Sasuke, el rubio se llenó de ira ante aquella palabra que tanto odiaba.  
-**¡Yo no te pedí que me salvaras! ¡No lo hice!** -gritó con rabia. El uchiha rió suavemente pero con arrogancia.  
-**No se por qué lo hice, mi cuerpo me ha impulsado** -respondió con indiferencia. No era un impulso, era el deseo de proteger a un amigo, a su amigo- **¡eres un dobe!** -dijo cayendo en el suelo inerte. Aquello fue demasiado para el Uzumaki, ver a su rival y a la vez mejor amigo caer sin vida lo hizo temblar de la rabia, aún no sabía como hacía para contenerse.

-**Tu amigo fue valiente y murió con honor, ahora acabemos con esto** -dijo mientras lanzaba más senbon desde los espejos hacia el rubio los cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo.

El Uzumaki lanzó un grito y de su cuerpo emergió un chakra rojo, el mismo adoptó la forma del Kyubi y se perdió en el cielo. Sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos, y la pupila cambió a hendidura haciéndola parecer como si fuera de animal. Su chakra destrozó la técnica de Haku haciéndolo volar y estamparse contra el suelo a unos pocos metros de Kakashi y Zabuza.

-**¡No puede ser, es el Kyubi!** -gritó el peliblanco reconociendo el chakra que había destrozado el jutsu de hielo de Haku.  
-**¿N-Naruto?** -preguntó temerosa Sakura quien se mantenía enfrente de Tazuna, el constructor del puente.  
-_"Acaba de destruir el Makyo Hyosho*, ¿quien rayos es este gennin?"_ -pensó sorprendido el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.  
-**¡Morirás!** -gritó lleno de ira el rubio.

*Espejos de Hielo Demoníacos

Corrió hacia el chico enmascarado con su puño en alto, cuando estuvo a pocos metros de Haku el paisaje cambió de repente. Se encontró en un gran y extenso bosque, los pájaros cantaban suavemente y se podían escuchar los sonidos típicos de un lugar así como otros animales. Miró hacia abajo: estaba parado sobre un camino de piedra blanca.  
Dos cosas llamaron su atención: la primera era que no poseía el chakra del Kyubi, es más ¡no sentía su propio chakra!. La segunda fue que el escenario cambiara bruscamente, ¿Dónde estaban Kakashi y Sakura y ese chico tan extraño?, por supuesto que ahí no. Observó el sendero, varios metros más adelante el mismo terminaba en una pequeña casa. Se volvió, atrás sólo había más bosque y el mismo sendero, decidió avanzar hacia la cabaña para averiguar algo de aquel lugar.  
Llegó hasta la escalera, que conducía hacia la puerta de entrada. La subió y se encontró cara a cara con la puerta, se armó de valor y comenzó a golpearla, se detuvo, la puerta se había abierto sola. Dudó un momento, pero quería encontrar respuestas así que entró por ella.  
La casa no era nada especial: en la entrada estaba la sala de estar con varios sofás en ella y una biblioteca en una esquina repleta de libros. A la derecha había una puerta que Naruto interpretó que sería el cuarto de quien viviera allí. Miró hacia el frente, una gran puerta doble interrumpía su visión.

-**¡Konichiwa! ¿hay alguien en casa?** -preguntó pero no hubo respuesta. Sabía que para avanzar debía cruzar aquella puerta, sentía que algo o alguien lo llamaba pero no pudo explicar aquel sentimiento.

Se detuvo un momento, estaba un poco asustado, quiso volverse y salir de allí corriendo para buscar a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura-chan y para acabar con ese monstruo que había asesinado a Sasuke a sangre fría.

-_"Es cierto ahora ya soy un ninja, yo hice un juramento de dolor. ¡Jamás escaparé!"_ -pensó el rubio recordando lo ocurrido hacia poco tiempo. El kunai clavado en su mano fue el símbolo de aquel juramento que realizó enfrente de sus amigos y sensei, negó con la cabeza: no huiría, llegaría al fondo del asunto.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, una gran luz lo cegó por unos momentos. Con los ojos entrecerrados caminó casi a ciegas por el cuarto, pudo vislumbrar una figura que se encontraba de pie frente a él. Se acostumbró a la luz, allí pudo verlo adecuadamente: era bastante alto, de tez blanca, pelo  
rubio de punta, tenía flequillo que le enmarcanba ambos lados del rostro. Sus ojos eran extraños, se caracterizaban por su onda, un patrón que se extendía a lo largo de los globos oculares, con finas iris púrpura grisácea y escleróticas. Llevaba lo que parecía ser una capa con un cuello alto o abierto con una armadura roja, tenía un collar con seis magatama de color rojo, en su espalda poseía un extraño grabado que se parecía a sus ojos pero con dos líneas saliendo a sus costados, además de que era de color rojo y por debajo tenía nueve magatamas que poseían un patrón de cuadrado. En su mano derecha llevaba un **shakujo**** y su rostro no tenía una sola arruga.

**báculo que los budistas usan para la oración.

El extraño hombre le dedicó una agradable sonrisa que tranquilizó al sorprendido Naruto.

-**Bienvenido hijo mío, te he estado esperando** -su voz era igual de suave que su sonrisa. Aunque el hecho de que lo llamara **"hijo"** lo desconcertó.  
-**¿Quién eres y porque me llamas de esa manera?** -preguntó el rubio señalándolo, el hombre rió dulcemente antes de responder.  
**-Mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, aunque también me conocen como el Rikudo Sennin***** -dijo tranquilamente el hombre, aunque Naruto ahora estaba más intranquilo que antes. ¿Aquel hombre era el legendario Rikudo Sennin?, no podía ser- **y, respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, yo soy tu padre Naruto Uzumaki...** -Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, los nervios se apoderaron de su ser.  
Aquel hombre no podía ser realmente su padre, _"pero sabe mi nombre, ¿cómo demonios es siquiera posible?"_ -pensó sorprendido y shockeado por la noticia.  
-**P-pero ¿q-qué estas d-diciendo?, ¿tú e-eres m-mi p-padre? entonces yo soy...** -el hombre asintió.  
-**Tú eres mi primogénito, mi única descendencia y algún día te convertirás en el siguiente Rikudo Sennin** -tanta sorpresa en un sólo día no era buena, se sintió triste, aquella sensación de que nunca fue amado de que nunca tuvo padres ahora se desvanecía, su padre era el creador del ninjutsu.

***Sabio de los seis caminos

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras su corazón se encogía por la verdad, Hagoromo se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico se sorprendió de inmediato.

-**Perdóname Naruto, sé que es duro enterarse de la verdad de esta manera y que tu infancia fue difícil** -el rubio sintió un escalofrío-** sí, te he estado observando toda tu vida y pude determinar que la bondad dentro de ti te hará mi sucesor.**  
-**¿S-sucesor dices?** -el hombre asintió sin separarlo de sus brazos- **he estado siempre solo, ¿por qué nunca te acercaste hacia mí? podríamos haber vivido como padre e hijo...** -Hagoromo comenzó a revolver su cabello con suavidad mientras Naruto lloraba con fuerza y se aferraba aún más a sus brazos.  
-**Lo sé hijo mío, pero todo ese dolor era necesario, gracias a eso te has convertido en lo que ya eres. Entiéndelo por favor, no pasó un sólo día en que no me arrepienta de haberte enviado a Konohakure no sato. Tu madre también estuvo muy triste aquel día...**  
-**¿Mi m-madre?** -preguntó con inocencia. El hombre asintió conmovido.  
-**Así es, pero ahora no es el momento de eso. Tenemos un asunto importante que debe ser atendido** -Naruto se sentía aún furioso y triste de la cruel verdad que acababa de escuchar, pero si aquel hombre era en realidad el Rikudo Sennin debía prestarle atención e intentar perdonarlo.  
-**¿Qué clase de asunto?** -preguntó curioso el muchacho rubio.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que envió a Naruto y a Kakashi a una misión clase B debido a la insistencia del rubio (N/A en el lugar donde esta Naruto el tiempo pasa más lento, han pasado varios días desde que el Uzumaki peleara contra Haku pero para Naruto solo pasaron minutos)

-_"Creo que ya es hora de que regresen, me pregunto si..."_ -pensaba el sandaime Hokage pero un golpe en la puerta de la oficina lo interrumpió- **¡Adelante!**  
-**Hokage-sama le traemos el reporte de la misión** -Kakashi Hatake se encontraba frente al anciano. Tenía signos de encontrarse agotado y su ropa estaba hecha jirones por la pelea contra Zabuza.

Hiruzen Sarutobi lo inspeccionó a él y a sus acompañantes: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha quienes se encontraban en condiciones similares a las del hombre.

-**La misión ha sido un éxito señor, hemos protegido a Tazuna con éxito pero ha habido cierto inconveniente** -dijo suavemente Kakashi. El sandaime asintió complacido.  
-**Excelente, ahora dime ¿que ha ocurrido con Naruto, Kakashi?** -Sakura se volvió a ver a Sasuke quien permanecía en silencio, parecía que estaba triste por algo al igual que el peliblanco.  
-**Ese es el inconveniente señor, Naruto desapareció en mitad del combate.**

* * *

-**Bueno veamos, ¿tienes idea de por qué el Kyubi fue sellado en tu interior?** -el rubio negó con la cabeza. Cada vez que hablaban del biju se sentía mal, aquella bestia era la causa de que todos en la aldea lo despreciaran y eso lo descubrió gracias a Mizuki hacía una semana-** hace 12 años, el Kyubi atacó la aldea de Konoha, pero no fue intencionado, Kurama era controlado por Obito Uchiha el ex compañero de Kakashi** -Siempre había pensado que el Kyubi había actuado por cuenta propia pero ahora... , _"quizás te juzgué mal"_ -pensó tocándose el vientre donde estaba el sello que contenía al biju. Una duda apareció en su mente.  
-**Emm, ¿quién es Kurama?** -preguntó el rubio confundido. Hagoromo no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia del muchacho.  
-**Kurama es el nombre del Kyubi hijo mío, todos los bijus tienen un nombre** -Naruto volvió a frotarse el vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro, _"Kurama"_ -repitió en su mente varias veces. No se acostumbraba a la idea de que el Kyubi tuviera nombre- **como decía, Obito controló a Kurama con su sharingan y lo obligó a atacar Konoha con el fin de probar su poder. Ahí fue cuando tuve que intervenir, no pude dejar que mi buen amigo Kurama fuese controlado en contra de su voluntad.**  
**Bien, no me fue difícil derrotarlo aunque me llevó algo de tiempo. Cuando Obito murió, el control se había perdido entonces acordé con Kurama que su poder debía ser contenido y allí mismo lo sellé en tu cuerpo con la esperanza de que tú pudieras protegerlo y él a ti** -la verdad era muy distinta a la que creía conocer Naruto, estaba muy arrepentido de haber considerado al Kyubi como un monstruo y en su mente, ahora, no había más que culpa y dolor.

Su padre le había otorgado un amigo, un protector aunque él siempre lo viera como un animal destructor.

-**Yo... , lo siento padre, nunca creí que el Kyubi, quiero decir, Kurama fuese controlado por un Uchiha** -el hombre volvió a revolver el cabello del muchacho.

Agitó su shakujo en el aire, no sin antes alejarse de Naruto, y un brillo se hizo presente en el vientre del rubio. De allí se trasladó hacia un costado del cuerpo del Uzumaki y se materializó en forma de un muchacho pelirojo con nueve colas. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una armadura roja, similar a la de los senju.

-**Bienvenido Kurama, mi viejo amigo** -dijo el hombre y los dos estrecharon un fuerte abrazo mientras el Kyubi le palmeaba la espalda con cariño.  
-**Ha pasado mucho Hagoromo** -se separaron y el Kyubi se volvió a Naruto- **Uzumaki Naruto por fin nos conocemos, es un placer** -hizo una reverencia mientras hablaba. Que un biju hiciera eso significaba una muestra de respeto enorme y, por lo general, no se inclinaban ante nadie excepto ante el Rikudo Sennin.  
-**Lo mismo digo Kurama-san** -dijo Naruto y también hizo una reverencia. El rubio pudo notar los ojos rojos y la pupila en forma de animal y los colmillos largos que tenía el muchacho, pero aún así su rostro denotaba amabilidad.  
-**Ahora que se conocen, les contaré la misión que les tengo para ustedes** -ambos asintieron volviéndose a observar a Hagoromo. El hombre tomó aire buscando la forma de explicarles el asunto-** Bien, antes que nada deben saber que a mi no me llaman el sabio de los seis caminos por nada. Obtuve ese nombre porque puedo viajar por las seis dimensiones** -Kurama no estaba impresionado cómo Naruto, ya que conocía todo acerca de su creador- **en este momento tres de las seis se encuentran en paz. En cambio las otras, incluida la nuestra, están en un peligro mortal** -tanto Naruto y Kurama comenzaron a entender la misión que les plantearía Hagoromo. Asintieron impacientes para que continuara- **Cada una tiene un héroe que las protege, por ejemplo tú, Naruto, eres el protector ****de esta dimensión junto con Kurama** -el rubio se sintió importante, notó que su vida tenía un significado, un sentido. Kurama colocó una mano en su hombro y le indicó, con una penetrante  
mirada, que prestara atención al sabio. El rubio asintió volviendo su rostro al hombre- **en la segunda dimensión todo es diferente de aquí, el protector es un muchacho de tu edad llamado Aang **-el nombre **"Aang"** le resultó extraño a ambos muchachos, pero no interrumpieron a Hagoromo quien no se detuvo en ningún momento- **en la tercera dimensión todo es diferente a la primera y a la segunda** (N/A la primera dimensión sería la de Naruto, la segunda sería la de Aang)**, allí no existe el Chakra y el protector es un jóven de tu misma edad llamado Son Goku** -Naruto asintió sorprendido, ¿qué habilidades habría en cada dimensión? ¿acaso existirían siquiera los jutsus?.

Kurama, quien había permanecido pensativo. Recordó a los demás bijus y a su pareja, que Kamisama supiera donde estaría en aquel momento, Matatabi la biju rubia de dos colas y la más hermosa de todos los bijus. Le llamó la atención el nombre de Son Gokú, _"¿acaso también existe alguien llamado Roshi? sería una extraña coincidencia..."_ -pensó sorprendido.

-**Igual que el Yonbi** -interrumpió de repente Kurama saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
-**Exactamente** -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Hagoromo- **se llama igual que el Yonbi** -Naruto los miraba confuso, casi no había entendido nada pero lo que sí sabia era que habían más dimensiones y nuevos mundos que explorar.  
-**Etto ¿Otousan?** -dijo el rubio llamando la atención del sabio. El hombre se volvió a verlo curioso- **¿Qué relación tenemos yo y Kurama con todo este asunto?** -preguntó confuso. El sabio suspiró resignado.  
-**Bueno, cómo sabes eres mi sucesor y debes hacerte cargo de establecer la paz en las demás dimensiones. Ese es el trabajo del Rikudo Sennin...** -resolvió con simpleza el sabio.  
-**¿Pero no puedes hacerlo tú?, además si las dimensiones tienen sus propios protectores ¿Por qué no dejarlos que se ocupen ellos?** -Kurama negó con la cabeza, como dando a entender que algo no estaba bien. El hombre volvió a suspirar pero con tristeza.  
-**Naruto, mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba. Mis poderes son limitados y no dispongo de suficiente vida como para vivir otras aventuras en las dimensiones. Ya estoy demasiado viejo...** -eso llenó de tristeza el corazón del rubio y de Kurama- **Tanto Aang como Son Gokú no pueden hacer todo ellos solos** -Su recién descubierto padre y único pariente que lo quería iba a morir, pensó detenidamente en el asunto. Debía hacerse cargo de todo. El chico asintió con una sonrisa.  
-**¡Puedes contar conmigo Otousan, salvaré las dimensiones y ayudaré a todos!** -exclamó levantando su puño en el aire. Kurama soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Hagoromo reía también.  
-**No lo harás tú sólo Naruto, me tienes a mi -**dijo Kurama, resuelto a que tenía que ayudarlo en su misión**- sé que dejaré atrás todo, incluso a Matatabi pero esto requiere de toda la ayuda disponible** -resolvió volviéndose al sabio quien le asintió con la cabeza.  
-**Me alegro que hallan aceptado este encargo, espero que puedan llevarse bien** -dijo acercándose a ambos chicos y les puso una mano en ambas cabezas y les revolvió el cabello- ahora, síganme -los dos asintieron y siguieron al sabio por el corredor.

* * *

-**¿Qué te sucede Sasuke, por qué desde hace días que estas más frío y solitario que de costumbre?** -el chico lo miró, Kakashi nunca entendería su dolor.  
-**Eso no es asunto tuyo ni de Sakura ¡Ni de nadie!** -concluyó gritando. Kakashi chasqueó la lengua decepcionado.  
-**Yo también me preocupo por él, pero no creo que esté muerto Sasuke-kun, realmente no...** -el Uchiha se puso de pie de un salto y la miró con ira.  
-**¿¡Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos estúpida?! ¡Por mi culpa ha muerto, siempre es lo mismo conmigo!** -gritó y se alejó corriendo de su sensei y de Sakura.

La chica lo vio correr y se llenó de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Siempre había sido dura con Naruto, siempre lo maltrataba y él sólo quería ser amable con ella, sólo eso.

-**No te preocupes Sakura, yo estoy seguro que Naruto no está muerto. No creo que ese cabezahueca haya abandonado este mundo, eso es lo que creo...** -dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa. La chica se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó con desesperación mientras rompía en llanto.

* * *

-**Esto es incómodo...** -dijo Naruto tocándose la túnica que tenia puesta. Era amarilla y naranja. Tenía una manta naranja sobre una camisa amarilla de manga larga, un cinturón marrón, pantalones amarillos con la parte trasera marrón y botas marrones que le llegaban a las rodillas. En su espalda había un largo bastón que le daba cierta curiosidad al muchacho- **¿Por qué Kurama no se tuvo que vestir de esta forma?** -preguntó al sabio. El Kyubi soltó una carcajada burlándose del muchacho.

-**Por que él viajará en tu interior. No puede permanecer mucho tiempo en el mundo exterior** - respondió Hagoromo volviendo a poner una mano en el cabello del Kyubi. El rubio asintió aún sin estar del todo convencido- **además esa es la túnica de los nómades aire** -resolvió el sabio.  
-**¿Los nómades aire?** -preguntó confundido. Hagoromo asintió.  
-**Exacto. Bueno ya están listos para partir, te haré un resumen de la dimensión** -el rubio asintió con su total atención puesta en su padre.  
-**En aquella dimensión existe el chakra, aunque no podrás usar tus jutsus** -Naruto se sorprendió.  
-**¿Nani? ¿entonces cómo combatiré?** -preguntó confundido. El hombre levantó una mano para indicarle que esperara.  
-**No te adelantes hijo mío. Como decía, no existen los jutsus, allí existe el control de los elementos solamente.**  
-**¿El control de los elementos?** -preguntaron Kurama y Naruto al unísono. Hagoromo volvió a asentir.  
-**Así es, cada ser humano nace con un tipo de elemento especial y esos son: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. Dependiendo de la persona cada ser puede manejar un único elemento a excepción del Avatar.**  
-**¿El Avatar?** -preguntaron una vez más interrumpiéndolo.  
-**Hai, el Avatar es el espíritu del planeta encarnado en un individuo humano capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos. Es el vínculo entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo humano, y su misión es mantener el balance en el mundo. Ha habido incontables reencarnaciónes del Avatar desde tiempo inmemorables. Cuando el Avatar muere, el espíritu reencarna inmediatamente en un recién nacido, quien se convierte en el siguiente Avatar. El Avatar se reencarna en cada nación, siguiendo el ****orden: Tribu Agua, Reino Tierra, Nación del Fuego y Nómadas Aire. En este caso el Avatar es Aang** -concluyó el sabio. Los chicos se miraron confusos, era una dimensión bastante extraña.  
-**Pero entonces ¿Qué elemento podré emplear?** -preguntó esperanzado. Aquella idea le agradaba bastante. Se vio a si mismo dominando el fuego o la tierra y destrozando a sus enemigos. Se encontró divagando un momento pero luego volvió a observar a Hagoromo.  
-**Ya lo averiguarás, Aang será tu maestro y amigo. Es parecido a ti así que no debería haber ningún problema. Un amigo mío se pondrá en contacto contigo y con Aang cuando llegues allí.**  
-**¿Acaso hay algún Rikudo Sennin en esa dimensión?** -preguntó confundido el rubio. Kurama se golpeó la frente en respuesta a la pregunta, no podía ser tan tonto. El sabio rió.  
-**No exactamente... , en fin deben partir. Kurama, te volveré a sellar dentro de Naruto** -el chico asintió, le dedicó una reverencia a Naruto y desapareció de su vista.

El sabio sonrió de nuevo y se dió media vuelta, en la misma vacía habitación donde Naruto lo había encontrado usó su shakujo y creó una especie de esfera blanca en el centro del cuarto, algo así como un portal a otra dimensión.  
Le indicó a su hijo que se acercara a él, el chico obedeció y se colocó a su lado.

-**Naruto, una vez que llegues allí descubrirás todo. Pídele a Aang que te cuente todo sobre el señor del fuego Ozai** -resolvió el sabio. Naruto ahora estaba más confundido que antes.  
-**¿Quien es Ozai?** -preguntó. Su padre no respondió y lo sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo.  
-**Cuídate hijo mío** -dijo y empujó al rubio por el portal blanco.

Se vio cayendo por un interminable vacío. Todo se volvía más oscuro a cada metro que descendía, vio una apertura, como una hendidura en el vacío. No tuvo más opción que cruzarla ya que estaba cayendo. Luego cruzó a la segunda dimensión.

Acá termina el primer capítulo. Como verán es un fic que pienso hacerlo bien largo (en cuanto a capitulos) en fin espero que les haya gustado. Solo pido si pueden dejar sus review indicando sus críticas.


	2. Aire Control

Hola! aca les vengo a traer el segundo capítulo de mi algo más largo que el anterior y espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto, de Avatar y de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 2 :** **Aire Control.****  
**

Entró bruscamente en la tienda persiguiendo al lemur. Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que había dentro. Sokka ingresó casi un segundo después y quedó paralizado por lo que vio: un muchacho que tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y unas tres marcas en cada mejilla. Reconoció que la  
vestimenta que llevaba puesta era igual a la de Aang.  
El muchacho (quien Sokka pensó que estaba dormido) se encontraba en posición de meditación, con ambos ojos cerrados, las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y ambas manos unidas sobre su vientre.

-**¡Oye despierta chico raro!** -gritó Sokka mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su boomerang. Aang se adelantó y lo detuvo en silencio, se volvió a mirar al joven rubio.  
-**Está meditando, su concentración es perfecta** -resolvió Aang a su amigo quien lo miraba incrédulo.  
-**¡Duele dattebayo!** -gritó de repente mientras despertaba sobresaltado. Una gota de sudor resbaló por las cabezas de ambos al ver la reacción del rubio. El chico abrió los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y los observaba confuso- **¿quienes son ustedes?** -preguntó Naruto. Aang hizo una reverencia  
mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.  
-**Mi nombre es Aang, es un placer conocerte** -mantuvo la reverencia. Sokka lo miraba confuso, no creyó que aún existieran Maestros Aire después de lo ocurrido hacía 100 años-**y él es Sokka** -dijo señalando a su amigo- **¿eres alguien nuevo? ¿Dónde están los monjes?** -preguntó Aang con ansiedad, estaba muy contento de poder encontrar alguien como él.  
-**¿Dónde estoy?** -expresó Naruto ignorando las preguntas del joven monje. El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-**En el Templo del Aire del Sur por supuesto...** -resolvió el muchacho. El rubio lo contempló ingenuo recordando los hechos que habían ocurrido un rato atrás y la misión que su padre, el Rikudo Sennin, le había encomendado- **¿Cómo te llamas compañero?** -preguntó más ansioso el muchacho.  
El rubio se percató de la apariencia de ambos.

Aang tenía piel clara así como ojos grises y su cabeza estaba rapada. Vestía de la misma manera en que lo hacía Naruto en ese momento (N/A en el capítulo anterior se viste con la túnica de los nómadas Aire). Estaba marcado con tatuajes en forma de flechas que recorrían todo su cuerpo,  
llevaba un largo bastón en su espalda al igual que Naruto.  
Sokka, en cambio, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro rapado a ambos lados de la cabeza dejando solamente la parte superior recubierta por el mismo y atada en una cola, también tenía ojos celestes. Llevaba, además, el atuendo de guerrero de la Tribu del Agua del Sur que consistía en un  
manto azul de mangas cortas que cubría una camisa negra de mangas largas que terminaba en unos guantes y una pequeña armadura en la zona de la muñeca. Vestía unas botas marrones y un pantalón azul así como una vaina para su boomerang que colgaba de su pecho.

-**Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Has dicho que tu nombre es Aang?** -el Maestro Aire asintió con una sonrisa. Iba a preguntar algo más pero de pronto un animal se le subió al hombro. Lo miró sorprendido y algo asustado.  
-**¡Parece que le caes bien!** -dijo Aang haciendo una seña y llamando al lemur a que se acercara. El animal obedeció de inmediato y gruñó a Sokka quien saltó un poco hacia atrás. Todos carcajearon por aquello- **Te llamaré Momo y serás mi nuevo amigo** -le dijo acariciándolo a lo cual el lemur le regresó el favor y apoyó su cabeza con la de Aang. El joven rió, le hacía cosquillas.  
-_"¿será él el Avatar?, debería preguntárselo _ -pensaba el rubio. Su padre le había hablado de un tal Aang que era el actual Avatar, debía asegurarse antes de acompañarlo.  
-**Emm, ¿Tú eres el Avatar?** -preguntó directamente Naruto. Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, se había percatado de eso y aún no se conocían adecuadamente. Aang asintió nervioso- **Te contaré mi historia, yo...** -fue interrumpido por una voz lejana.  
-_"¡Naruto, no debes contarle tu vida pasada al Avatar! ¡Podrías terminar destruyendo esta dimensión si lo haces! Simplemente dile que perdiste la memoria y que no sabes lo que haces en ese lugar"_ -el rubio asintió ahora percatándose de la gravedad del asunto.  
-**Yo... he perdido la memoria, no recuerdo como he llegado aquí y no he visto a nadie más** -concluyó el muchacho. Aang se desilusionó bastante, así que la verdad sobre todo era cierta: no había ningún monje vivo, al menos tenía un nuevo amigo que aparentaba ser un Maestro Aire.  
-**No te preocupes, ¡ya te acordarás de todo! ¿verdad Sokka?** -el chico asintió mientras se tocaba el vientre.  
-**Lo único que quiero ahora es comida** -concluyó el guerrero mientras Naruto y Aang estallaban en carcajadas. A las cuales se unió Sokka luego de un rato- **deberíamos irnos, Katara nos debe estar buscando...** -Aang asintió, se volvió a mirar a Naruto quien ahora cargaba en su hombro a Momo y lo miraba con asombro.  
-**¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?** -el rubio pensó que aquella era su oportunidad, ahora reconocía la inteligencia de su padre: al vestirle de esa manera sería más rápidamente aceptado por el Maestro Aire. Asintió convencido de que debía seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya. El Avatar le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras los tres salían de la tienda.

* * *

-**¡Katara!** -gritaba Sokka llamandola mientras Aang le daba un recorrido y le explicaba todo a Naruto. El rubio asentía impresionado de lo diferente que era la cultura a la de su dimensión.

Le hizo recorrer todo el templo, las estatuas de monjes impresionaban cada vez más al muchacho rubio. Siguieron caminando mientras Sokka no dejaba de gritar y llegaron a una gran puerta que se encontraba abierta.

-**La abrí hace un rato** -explicó Aang al asombrado Naruto- **¡ven a ver lo que hay aquí dentro!** - exclamó y los tres entraron por la puerta.

La habitación estaba repleta de estatuas alineadas, cómo Aang le explicó representaban los antiguos Avatares que lo precedieron. En la última, una chica se encontraba inmóvil observando la última.

-**¡Katara, aquí estas!** -exclamó Sokka y la abrazó con energía. La chica lo apartó bruscamente y luego se volvió hacia Aang y Naruto.  
-**¿Aang? ¿quien es ese muchacho?** -preguntó sorprendida. _"¿Otro Maestro Aire? Así que queda otro además de Aang"_ -pensó mientras lo observaba.  
-_"Esa chica es bastante linda Naruto-kun, aunque no es tan hermosa como Matatabi"_ -una voz interior lo trasladó a la habitación del Kyubi la cual estaba bien decorada y parecía una casa real. El chico pelirojo se encontraba sentado sobre un sofá.  
-_"Hace tiempo que no escucho tu voz Kurama-san"_ -respondió Naruto. El biju rió largamente.  
-_"Debes tener cuidado con lo que les dices, si algo sale mal esta dimensión dejará de existir"_ -susurró Kurama antes de que todo se desvaneciera.  
-**¿Estás bien Naruto? ¿ves lo que haz hecho Katara?** -preguntó enfadado Sokka. La chica lo miró con desprecio.  
-**¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien disculpen. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Aang y Sokka me han hablado de ti** - dijo el rubio poniendo nerviosos a ambos, Aang comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras Sokka silbaba distraído. La observó detenidamente: Llevaba un kimono azul y blanco (N/A parecido a la vestimenta de Sokka) de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro y unas botas marrones. Su cabello era marrón oscuro y lo llevaba atado en una larga trenza y dos pequeñas colas que cruzaban su rostro además de unos ojos azules. -** ¿quien es él? Me resulta familiar...** -dijo el rubio acercándose a la última estatua. El Maestro Aire le colocó una mano en su hombro.  
-**Él es el Avatar Roku, mi antecesor...** -dijo mientras sonreía. Naruto, luego de unos segundos viéndolo, entró en una especie de trance en el cual se veía enfrente de un hombre de cabello largos de color blanco, una barba larga con bigote del mismo color y una armadura roja con el símbolo de fuego en el centro. El hombre lo miró con una dulce sonrisa y le tendió una mano.  
-**Sígueme Naruto...** -el rubio tomó su mano y juntos montaron en su dragón Fang, volaron por las cuatro naciones mientras Roku le contaba todo sobre los elementos, los Avatares y sobre Aang.

* * *

-**¡Naruto! ¡Vamos muchacho despierta!** -el chico se despertó tranquilamente. Había sido un sueño tan agradable...  
-**¿Qué me pasó?** -preguntó frotándose los ojos en señal de agotamiento. Katara se encontraba arrodillada a su lado.  
-**¡Eres un Maestro Aire!** -exclamó ella antes de que Sokka pudiera responderle. El rubio la miró confuso.  
-**¿Un Maestro Aire?** -preguntó sorprendido, ella asintió con una sonrisa ya que su hermano le había contado de su **"pérdida de memoria"**. Observó hacia el frente poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la muchacha. Aang se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía una cabeza con cuernos y llevaba unas riendas en las manos- **Aang ¿dónde...?** -observó el cielo, las nubes pasaban muy cerca de ellos. Se volvió hacia los lados asustado y pudo ver tres patas enormes y peludas de cada lado y a Momo  
volando cerca de ellos. En la zona trasera había una gran cola que se movía de arriba hacia abajo en períodos cortos de tiempo. Negó con la cabeza _"Que extraña dimensión..."_ -pensó, supo entonces que estaba llamando la atención de Sokka y Katara entonces negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Aang. Debía contarle de su sueño.  
-**Me alegra ver que has despertado, en este momento estamos sobre Appa mi bisonte volador** -Naruto soltó un **"Wow"** en respuesta de su asombro.  
-**Aang, he hablado con Roku** -dijo lentamente. El joven calvo se volvió rápidamente y lo miró asustado así como sus dos amigos.  
-**¿Qué? ¿has entrado al mundo de los espíritus?** -preguntó sorprendido. Él siempre supuso que solo los Avatares podían comunicarse con ambos mundos, aquello era algo nuevo.  
-**Creo que sí, esto se hace cada vez más extraño...** -concluyó Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Aang le dirigió una mirada a Sokka y Katara quienes se encogieron de hombros debido a la sorpresa.  
-**Ya que no recuerdas nada tampoco recordarás cómo usar el Aire control ¿o me equivoco?** -preguntó conociendo la respuesta. El muchacho lo miró confundido y luego negó con la cabeza. Aang suspiró, su nueva misión era enseñarle a controlar el Aire control.

* * *

-**Tío recuerda, no debes hablar sobre el Avatar frente a otros soldados...** -el anciano asintió comprendiendo las consecuencias de mencionar aquel nombre.  
-**¿Hablar sobre qué, príncipe Zuko?** -un hombre de cabellos negros que poseía la clásica armadura de fuego se les había acercado a ambos.  
-**Capitán Zhao** -respondió el muchacho con desprecio.  
-**Comandante Zhao** -corrigió el hombre- **General Iroh, un héroe de nuestra nación** -dijo Zhao haciendo una reverencia ante el anciano.  
-**Soy un general retirado** -expresó con una sonrisa.  
-**Saben que siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, ¿qué los trae por este lugar?** -preguntó curioso.  
-**Nuestro barco está siendo reparado** -expresó Iroh señalando el buque.  
-**Está sumamente dañado** -resolvió el comandante esperando una respuesta.  
-**Sí, bueno no podrá creer lo que ocurrió. Tío cuéntale al comandante...** -dijo volviéndose a verlo.  
-**Emm, lo haré. Fue espantoso, ¿chocamos o algo así?** -le susurró a Zuko, el chico desvió su mirada mientras pensaba en como continuar la historia.  
-**Así es, chocamos con un buque del reino tierra** -concluyó nervioso. Esperaba que el hombre que tenía enfrente no se percatara de la mentira.  
-**¿Enserio? bueno, los invito a tomar un té para que me cuenten los detalles...** -dijo acercándose de manera intimidante a unos pocos metros del rostro de Zuko.  
-**No podemos, debemos irnos** -respondió volviendo su mirada y tratando de alejarse de allí.  
-**¡Espera príncipe Zuko! debes mostrar respeto a tus superiores** -le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro- **aceptaremos encantados, ¿tienes té de Jing seng? es mi favorito** -concluyó acompañando a Zhao y dejando atrás a un furioso príncipe.

* * *

-**Bien mi joven pupilo, hoy comenzaremos con tu aprendizaje en el extenso campo del Aire control** - Naruto estaba sentado frente a Aang mientras Sokka y Katara observaban desde lejos. Momo se encontraba persiguiendo unos insectos que revoloteaban por la extensa llanura en la que se habían detenido.  
-**Etto ¿sensei?** -Aang se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el maestro de nadie- **¿qué es el Aire control?** -preguntó. Sokka, al escuchar esto, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y Katara rió disimuladamente. Roku ya le había explicado lo básico de los elementos pero prefería tener una explicación detallada sobre el elemento que intentaría aprender.  
-**Bien, te lo describiré** -resolvió con entusiasmo. Naruto se acomodó para escucharlo mejor- **El Aire Control, uno de los cuatro elementos de las Artes de Control, es la capacidad de la eoloquinesis de controlar y manipular las corrientes de Aire. Este es el elemento de la libertad. ¿Entiendes joven pupilo?.**  
-**¡Hai Aang-sensei!** -exclamó asintiendo. Unas carcajadas hicieron sonrojar al Avatar. Carraspeó para recuperar la compostura.  
-**La clave para dominarlo es la flexibilidad, encontrar y seguir el camino de menor resistencia. El Aire Control se caracteriza por ser casi puramente defensivo y no para dañar a nadie. Ese es el principio de todo Maestro Aire, además su naturaleza fundamental es moverse libremente con la corriente, como una hoja en el viento** -el rubio asintió convencido de que quería aprenderlo. Cada vez le gustaba más lo que oía- **ahora que ya sabes lo necesario ha llegado el momento de practicar ****con una técnica básica, observame y luego inténtalo tú** -el muchacho volvió a asentir cada vez más emocionado, su corazón latió más deprisa: observaría a un verdadero Maestro Aire en acción.

Se dirigió hacia un claro, tenía todo el camino despejado y era fijamente observado por Katara, Sokka y Naruto. Appa observaba que Momo no se metiera en problemas. Respiró profundamente, luego cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado movió sus manos de manera circular una sobre la otra y, casi de inmediato, se formó una esfera de aire. Naruto aplaudió emocionado al ver la velocidad con la que giraba la técnica.

-**Esta se llama "Pelota de Aire" y es la más básica. Tiene muchas aplicaciones, tales como levitar objetos pequeños** -el rubio asintió comprendiendo todo- **de acuerdo ahora es tu turno, recuerda debes controlar el aire a tu alrededor, sentirlo dentro de ti** -volvió a asentir. Aang sonrió y lo invitó a que se acercara.

El chico se puso de pie y se colocó en el mismo lugar que el Avatar había estado. Todos, incluido Appa y Momo, se quedaron atentos a lo que ocurriría.

-**¡No te frustres si no sale a la primera!** -exclamó Katara haciendo que Sokka riera y que Aang lo callara.

Se quedaron en silencio. Naruto recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Aang de cómo controlar aquel elemento. Respiró profundamente mientras el viento sopló con más fuerza. Giró sus manos de la misma manera en que su sensei lo había hecho y... nada ocurrió.

-**¿Qué?** -preguntó sorprendido. Aquello era mucho más difícil que aprender un jutsu ya que no había sellos.  
-**¡Inténtalo de nuevo joven pupilo, estoy seguro de haber visto una corriente de aire tratando de formarse en tu mano!** -exclamó Aang para no desilusionarlo. El rubio asintió con una enorme sonrisa.  
-**¡Yo nunca me rendiré y jamás renunciaré! ¡Ese es mi nindo!** -exclamó levantando su pulgar hacia ellos y volviéndolo a intentar. Como antes, nada ocurrió pero ahora estaba determinado a lograrlo y no se detendría hasta hacerlo.  
-**¿Qué dijo? ¿nindo? ¿acaso es un ninja?** -preguntó Katara a su hermano y a su amigo Aang. Sokka se encogió de hombros.  
-**Es un chico raro, aunque no importa mucho. Lo único que sé es que sigo teniendo hambre. Prepararé la fogata. Tú, busca algún alimento** -le indicó a Katara.  
-**¡No me des órdenes!** -exclamó enojada. Ambos rieron después de aquello.  
-**Es una buena persona** -expresó Aang al verlo intentar una y otra vez realizarlo sin éxito y volver a intentarlo- **pondré todo mi empeño para entrenarlo** -concluyó el Avatar a sus sorprendidos amigos. Realmente eran parecidos en actitud.  
-**¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!** -exclamó Naruto haciendo los sellos. Nada ocurrió, su padre le había advertido que sus jutsus serían inútiles en aquella dimensión pero quiso intentarlo.

Los tres lo miraron asombrados, ¿qué había intentado hacer?. Sokka dudaba de su cordura y Katara y Aang solo reían.

* * *

-**Y dime ¿cómo va tu búsqueda del Avatar?** -preguntó Zhao pero en ese momento Iroh causó que varias armas cayeran al suelo y causaran un estrépito. Se volvieron a verlo.  
-**¡Oh! Lo lamento, eso fue mi culpa** -expresó retrocediendo y alejándose un poco de ellos avergonzado.  
-**Aún no lo hemos encontrado** -respondió Zuko a la pregunta anterior. Zhao se volvió de nuevo hacia el príncipe.  
-**¿Realmente esperas hacerlo?** -preguntó curioso. Zuko sólo lo miró- **el Avatar murió hace 100 años junto con los Maestros Aire** -el muchacho desvió la mirada tratando de no verlo a los ojos- **A menos que tengas alguna evidencia de que está vivo...** -expresó. Zuko lo volvió a mirar con nerviosismo en su rostro.  
-**No, ninguna** -concluyó desviando otra vez su mirada.  
-**Príncipe Zuko** -dijo poniéndose de pie- **el Avatar es el único que puede impedir la guerra. Si te queda alguna pizca de lealtad te sugiero que me informes de lo que sepas...** -se había acercado amenazadoramente hacia su rostro. El chico le dirigió de nuevo su mirada.  
-**No he encontrado nada. Tal como dijo, lo más seguro es que el Avatar halla muerto hace años** - repitió poniéndose de pie y acercándose al general Iroh- **vámonos tío, salgamos** -expresó caminando hacia la salida. Dos hombres lo detuvieron con sus lanzas.  
-**Comandante Zhao, hemos registrado la tripulación como ordenó** -informó un soldado de la nación del fuego- **el príncipe Zuko ha tenido en prisión al Avatar, pero lo ha dejado escapar...** -una sonrisa maléfica se formó en el rostro del comandante mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

Zuko no tuvo más remedio que contarle sobre el incidente con el Avatar. Relató cómo, con agua control, se liberó y destruyó parcialmente su barco. El general Iroh escuchaba el relato en silencio al igual que el comandante.

-**Excelente, ¡soldado!** -exclamó llamando a uno de sus hombres- **informa al señor del fuego que el Avatar ha regresado** (N/A en este fic Aang no activó su estado Avatar ya que se encontró con otro nómada aire que es Naruto)

* * *

La noche había llegado y Naruto no se había detenido en todo el día. Había hecho algunos progresos y eso le dio más esperanza tanto a él como a Aang quien estaba feliz de que el muchacho tuviese habilidad para aprender Aire control después de todo.

-**¡Oye Naruto, la comida ya está lista!** -exclamó Katara invitándolo a que se les uniera. El chico rubio le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-**No tengo hambre, gracias** -respondió y prosiguió con su entrenamiento. La chica iba a decir algo más pero Sokka se lo impidió.  
-**Déjalo Katara, si no quiere entonces más comida para mi** -exclamó devorando su cena con emoción que consistía en carne y verduras. Aang sólo comió las verduras ya que era vegetariano. Momo dormía plácidamente encima de Appa y el bisonte masticaba abundante pasto de la llanura en la que se encontraban.  
-**¿Tiene buen sabor amigo mío?** -le preguntó Aang al enorme bisonte. El mismo gruñó en señal de respuesta.

Naruto estaba frustrado, había conseguido hacer circular el aire pero no adivinaba como seguir y el olor a carne cocida le causaba más hambre de la que ya tenía. Decidió dejarlo por ese día y se acercó a los muchachos ya que debía conocerlos un poco más.

-**Disculpen, ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?** -preguntó algo nervioso el rubio. Aang lo miró sorprendido al igual que Katara. Sokka sólo saboreaba su comida.  
-**Claro que sí mi joven pupilo, es bueno que de vez en cuando te tomes un descanso** -expresó Aang mientras Naruto se sentaba a su lado. Katara le tendió un tazón de carne con verduras extrañas. Decidió probarlo aunque no fuera ramen, en ese momento le daba igual lo que comiera.  
-**¡Esto está delicioso Katara!** -exclamó al probar la sabrosa comida de la chica. La misma asintió agradecida por aquellas palabras- **estoy seguro de que harás feliz a un hombre algún día** -expresó suavemente degustando con emoción el alimento. Sokka escupió lo que tenía en la boca hacia el tazón y Aang tragó rápidamente. Miraron la reacción de la chica con sorpresa, estaba muy sonrojada.  
-**Me alegro que te guste, es bueno que te reconozcan de vez en cuando** -concluyó observando con ira a su hermano quien desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

* * *

Estaban dormidos hacía un rato. Naruto podía escuchar la suave respiración de Katara quien dormía a su lado en una bolsa de dormir. Aang dormía cómodamente en el suelo mientras Sokka lo hacía con ruidosos ronquidos que impedían dormir a cualquiera menos a ellos.  
El rubio recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su padre: él debía restablecer la paz y salvar aquella dimensión. No podía perder el tiempo durmiendo. Se levantó del incómodo suelo en el que permaneció recostado y se dirigió más lejos esta vez para no despertar a nadie.

* * *

Un sonido la despertó. Apenas unos suaves sonidos de pasos habían bastado para interrumpir su sueño. Miró hacia un costado, Naruto no estaba. Observó hacia delante sintiendose preocupada por el rubio muchacho, se levantó y caminó por el lugar iluminado por la luna.  
Varios metros después de dejar el campamento llegó hacia un gran lago. Frente a él un chico estaba entrenando y parecía que gritaba de felicidad.

-**¡He dominado el Aire control! ¡Soy un Maestro Aire!** -exclamó Naruto. Katara sonrió ante la tenacidad del muchacho, le caía bien.

Volvió a repetir la técnica mientras la chica lo miraba oculta entre los arbustos. En dos movimientos circulares de sus manos apareció una esfera transparente de aire que se mantuvo unos momentos y luego la impulsó con un movimiento hacia el lago. Se balanceó en el aire unos momentos y luego desapareció en el centro del lago.

-**¡Es genial! ¡ahora puedo aprender cualquier cosa!** -volvió a exclamar contento. Katara estaba impresionada por su progreso, en sólo un día había logrado dominar el Aire control-** intentaré algo más poderoso** -se dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la morena lo oyera. Se quedó inmóvil para observar la técnica que iría a intentar.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, llenó de aire sus pulmones y luego se relajó por completo. Con un rápido movimiento estiró un puño hacia adelante cómo queriendo golpear a alguien. Lo que ocurrió después sorprendió a ambos: no se había producido una ráfaga de aire en absoluto sino que una llamarada se había impulsado de su puño hacia el centro del lago.  
Katara se tapó la boca con ambas manos. _"¿Un Maestro Fuego? ¿acaso es de la Nación del fuego?"_ -se preguntó mientras permanecía inmóvil. No podía ser, no existía ningún maestro que pudiera dominar dos elementos al mismo tiempo aparte del Avatar. Le asustó aquel pensamiento y corrió hacia el campamento.

-**¿Qué ha sido eso?** -se preguntó Naruto impresionado por el hecho de que una llamarada de fuego halla salido impulsada de su puño y no porque hubiera escuchado a la chica- **será mejor volver a dormir. Mañana le contaré a Aang lo ocurrido** -dijo y se encaminó de regreso.  
Recorrió el camino de vuelta hacia el campamento. Lo encontró tal como lo había dejado, todos incluida Katara dormían plácidamente o al menos eso creía. El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza y rogaba que no descubriera que estaba despierta. Nada ocurrió, el rubio se recostó en el suelo y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo. Sus ronquidos lo delataban y hacían competencia con los de Sokka.  
La morena suspiró aliviada, en la mañana averiguarían algo más sobre el supuesto **"Nómada Aire"**.

* * *

-**Es sorprendente tu progreso, mi joven pupilo** -comentó Aang muy sorprendido mientras Sokka aplaudía. Naruto hizo una reverencia avergonzado.  
-**Fue difícil** -reconoció el rubio. Momo se le subió al hombro mientras Aang reía, Naruto lo acarició ya que le había tomado más confianza.  
-**Creo que fue buena idea dejar que vinieras con nosotros Naruto** -expresaba Sokka- **otro Maestro es útil para combatir con la Nación del Fuego** -concluyó mientras ayudaba a su hermana a empacar sus cosas. Pronto partirían.  
-**Por qué no le cuentas a Aang tu otra habilidad "Maestro Aire"** -expresó la última palabra con ironía confundiendo a Naruto ¿se habría dado cuenta de todo?.  
-**¿A qué te refieres Katara?** -preguntó el Avatar curioso. La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba al rubio intimidandolo un poco.  
-**Sí, cuéntale Naruto, muestrale lo que hiciste anoche...** -Naruto suspiró aliviado. Por un segundo había creído que la chica se había enterado de todo. Decidió no ocultarlo más bajo la severa mirada de la hermana de Katara.  
-**Es verdad, algo muy extraño ocurrió cuando entrenaba. Nunca creí que hubiera alguien espiándome** -dijo y la chica se sonrojó avergonzada mientras desviaba su mirada- **cuando logré realizar la técnica estaba feliz conmigo mismo y, ya que me encontraba entrenando, decidí aplicarle un poco más de poder y bueno, mira...** -dijo apartando suavemente a Momo.

Se alejó del grupo y se colocó en el centro de la llanura. Los dos chicos lo miraban curiosos excepto Katara quien ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

Cómo aquella vez respiró profundamente, relajó su cuerpo por completo en el momento en que llenaba de aire sus pulmones. Luego lanzó su puño al aire como lo hizo anteriormente y lo mismo ocurrió: una gran llamarada de fuego recorrió varios metros de la llanura antes de desvanecerse en el aire.  
Se dio media vuelta y Sokka tenía su boomerang en alto.

-**¡Eres un Maestro Fuego!** -exclamó Sokka enfadado- **¡Nos has engañado!** -volvió a exclamar pero Aang le impidió seguir hablando.  
-**No es así Sokka, piénsalo bien: ¿acaso un Maestro Fuego puede dominar también el Aire control?** -preguntó conociendo la respuesta. El chico de la tribu del agua enfundó de nuevo su arma y lo observó con desconfianza al igual que Katara.  
-**Tienes razón, aun así no confió en él. La nación del Fuego se llevó a mi madre **-dijo el muchacho recordando el triste incidente.  
-**Yo confió en él con mi vida, sólo con verlo me percaté que es una buena persona y que no nos haría daño** -dijo poniéndose delante de Naruto y encarando a sus amigos quienes lo miraban de otra forma ya no con tanta desconfianza. Las palabras de Aang eran verdaderas- **tú eres uno de los últimos Maestros Aire aparte de mi que queda y mi amigo personal.**  
-**Arigato Aang-sensei, les juro que no provengo de la Nación del Fuego y que sólo deseo proteger **-dijo arrodillándose y poniendo su frente contra la hierba. Ambos hermanos se miraron arrepentidos.  
-**Levantate Naruto, tú no tienes por qué hacer eso** -expresó el Avatar ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. El rubio asintió con tristeza.  
-**Si Aang cree en ti yo también lo haré, no pareces un mal chico** -comentó Sokka acercandose a ellos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante y luego, junto con Aang, observaron a Katara.  
-**Yo... , no lo sé Aang no quiero tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo pero...** -Aang asintió tendiéndole la mano. La chica se acercó y se colocó frente al rubio.  
-**Lo siento Naruto, confiaré en ti con mi vida** -expresó y eso causó que el muchacho asintiera contento. Por primera vez en su vida era aceptado por alguien.  
-**No se cómo es posible que también seas un Maestro Fuego, pero algo es seguro** -comentó Aang observándolo- **ya encontré alguien que me enseñe Fuego control.**

Acá termina el segundo capítulo. Como dije antes es más largo que el primero.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**ACLARACIÓN : No se hablará de Konoha durante un tiempo. Un nuevo personaje entrará a la dimensión a ayudar a Naruto y a Aang (a pedido de Nikko Hyuga)**


	3. La isla Kyoshi

Hola! acá les vengo a traer el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto, de Avatar y de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 3 :** **La isla Kyoshi****.**

-**¿¡Nani!? ¿112 años?** -preguntó sin poder creérselo. Aang asintió con una sonrisa.  
-**Hai, he estado congelado todo ese tiempo en el Iceberg hasta que Katara y Sokka me encontraron** -dijo volviéndose a observar a sus amigos. Sokka se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de Appa con las riendas en las manos. Katara, por su parte, observaba con emoción la lejanía de los hermosos paisajes.

Aang sonrió al ver la escena, se sentía afortunado de contar con tan preciados amigos. Recordó las palabras de su pupilo y una duda asaltó su mente.

-**Naruto ¿recuerdas algo de lo que hablaron con el Avatar Roku?** -preguntó de repente. Le resultaba extraño que alguien que no sea un Avatar pudiera entrar en el mundo de los espíritus y, mucho menos, que pudiera hacer contacto con Roku.

-**De hecho sí, lo recuerdo claramente** -Katara que había estado escuchando la conversación previa se acercó a ellos y se sentó cerca con la mirada fija sobre el rubio. También Sokka puso atención aunque no pudiera moverse de donde estaba. Naruto suspiró tratando de buscar la manera más adecuada de narrar aquel episodio.

**-Flashback-**

**-Narra Naruto-**

Todo comenzó cuando observé fijamente la estatua de Roku. En un segundo, el lugar había cambiado ya no me encontraba en el templo sino frente a un hombre de cabello largos de color blanco, una barba larga con bigote del mismo color y una armadura roja con el símbolo de fuego en el centro.

-**Sígueme Naruto...** -dijo suavemente. Roku me tendió una mano y me sonrió mientras tomaba su mano.

Me llevó de un salto hacia su dragón, observé su apariencia: tenía un cuerpo largo lleno de escamas y su color era rojo oscuro y más claro en la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Dos largos bigotes en su hocico, una barba rojiza bajo el mismo, dos cuernos en su cabeza y unos ojos amarillos. También su cuerpo se cubría, desde la cabeza hasta su cola, de abundantes huesos en forma de espinas además de que en sus patas llevaba dos enormes alas. Nos subimos sobre él y volamos sobre las cuatro Naciones.

-**Las Cuatro Naciones son partes diferentes países que dividen al mundo, la Tribu Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y los Nómadas Aire; cada nación se especializa en una técnica de control única: Agua Control, Tierra Control, Fuego Control, y Aire Control. Hace 100 años las naciones convivían en armonía hasta que un día, doce años después de mi muerte, la Nación del Fuego destruyó a los Nómadas Aire** -En ese momento tenía varias dudas pero no quise interrumpir a Roku sino hasta que terminara- **su único objetivo era exterminar al Avatar para que no detuviese la gran conquista del señor del fuego. Por el contrario, jamás encontraron a Aang sino hasta estos días.**

-**Disculpa pero ¿quien era el señor del Fuego hace 100 años? y ¿Cómo es que puedo hablar contigo si estas muerto? ¿A-acaso e-eres un f-fantasma?** -pregunté nervioso. Me aterran los espíritus. Roku rió largamente ante mis preguntas.

-**Lo siento Naruto, no me queda mucho tiempo. Podremos continuar con nuestra conversación en un par de días** -lo miré fijamente. ¿Tendría que permanecer en aquel templo más tiempo?- **Sé lo que estas pensando, no te preocupes no será aquí** -respondió adivinando mi pregunta- **En una semana tendrás que ir a la isla Media Luna, durante el solsticio de invierno podremos hablar** -Me confundieron aquellas palabras, quise preguntar a qué se refería pero me detuvo. Me asintió con una sonrisa y seguimos recorriendo el mundo.

**-Fin de la Narración-**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-**Luego desperté y me encontré aquí** -concluyó el rubio bajo la atenta mirada del Avatar y de Katara. Sokka, quien había escuchado toda la historia volvió su mirada hacia el frente y no comentó nada, algo extraño en él.

-**Así que Roku te ha dicho que debemos ir a la isla Media Luna...** -Naruto asintió, Aang recapacitó sobre la situación-** Bueno, como tenemos 6 días** (N/A en el anterior capítulo pasa 1 día) **para llegar a la isla sugiero que hagamos algunas paradas en el camino** -expresó Aang bajo la curiosa mirada de Katara y Naruto. Desplegó un mapa de todo el mundo y lo extendió frente a sus amigos.

Señaló varios puntos en el mapa nombrando varias actividades que podrían ser divertidas. Se detuvo en un punto debajo de la costa sur del Reino Tierra, una isla se situaba en el Mar del Sur.

-**¡Nuestra primera parada será: La isla Kyoshi! ¡Allí montaremos al gigante Pez Koi!** -exclamó. Katara miró a Naruto confundida y él se encogió de hombros resignado.

* * *

-**Me veo como un estúpido con esto...** -dijo el muchacho con irritación. El sabio se le acercó riendo.

-**Naruto dijo algo parecido** -comentó con una carcajada- **vamos, no seas tan negativo Sasuke, esa es la famosa armadura de la Nación del Fuego. La ropa de otras dimensiones es bastante difícil de conseguir muchacho** -expresó el sabio conduciéndolo hasta la habitación principal.

-**Todavía no creo que el dobe siga vivo, es realmente alguien resistente...** -dijo mientras ambos se detenían en el cuarto vacío. Hagoromo se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa.

-**Puedo ver el alivio en tu corazón Sasuke, es por eso que te encomiendo esta difícil misión** -el Uchiha no lo negó, sabía que aquel hombre era el Rikudo Sennin y que las mentiras no servirían. El sabio suspiró mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro, el chico le dirigió su usual mirada- **Cuando llegues allí...** -le susurró al oído su plan, el chico asintió sin mucho convencimiento- **si todo sale bien, la dimensión será salvada y yo cumpliré mi promesa** -volvió a asentir. La recompensa por salvar aquella dimensión era algo que siempre buscó desde que su clan fuese exterminado: le traería a Itachi Uchiha.

-**Bien, me voy. ¡Espero que cumplas con lo acordado anciano!** -exclamó mientras saltaba por el portal.

* * *

-**¡Conozco a Kyoshi!** -exclamó Aang con una sonrisa. El anciano soltó un **"Ja"**

-**¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Lleva siglos muerta...** -dijo con enfado. Ya le estaba cansando sus mentiras.

-**La conozco porque soy el Avatar** -aquello causó sorpresa en el hombre, la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi no le creyó.

-**¡Eso es imposible! El nuevo Avatar fue un hombre que desapareció hace 100 años** -resolvió la chica, el anciano no toleró más el asunto.

-**¡Lancen al impostor al Unagi!** -exclamó señalando el lago.

-**Bien** -dijo la chica y, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras, desenfundaron sus abanicos.

-**Aang, haz algo de Aire Control...** -susurró Katara a su amigo. Los cuatro chicos estaban amarrados a un gran palo. El Avatar de un salto que realizó gracias al Aire Control se impulsó varios metros en el aire y luego descendió lentamente como una muestra de sus habilidades. Gritos de asombro acompañaron la exhibición de la técnica.

-**¡Es verdad! ¡tú eres el Avatar!** -exclamó el anciano. El muchacho asintió complacido, luego señaló hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-**Así es y ellos son mis amigos** -indicó señalándolos- **él es Sokka** -comentó señalando al muchacho el cual inhaló aire para ensanchar su pecho en señal de orgullo- **ella es Katara, su hermana** -la chica asintió sonrojada ante aquellas palabras- **y él es Naruto mi discípulo y un Maestro Aire en desarrollo** -concluyó. Naruto usó su nueva técnica (N/A es la llamada "Pelota de Aire" que aprendió en el capítulo anterior) para separar las cuerdas de su cuerpo y luego se sacudió el polvo de su túnica de aprendiz. Todos lo aplaudieron emocionados mientras se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

* * *

-**Señor, el Avatar ha sido visto en Kyoshi** -comentó el cocinero mientras servía el pescado sobre la mesa del camarote. Zuko se puso de pie rápidamente.

-**¿El Avatar en Kyoshi?, ¡Tío ve y ordena que fijen el rumbo a la Isla!** -exclamó mientras corría hacia la puerta. Iroh lo detuvo.

-**¿No vas a comer?** -preguntó hambriento. Zuko tomó el plato de pescado con ambas manos.

-**Lo guardaré para más tarde** -dijo y salió de allí seguido por su tío. Se dirigió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, Iroh subió hasta el puente e indicó al Navegante el nuevo rumbo a seguir.

* * *

Sasuke despertó de repente entre algunas cajas que contenían cargamento importante. Se sentó, no sabía donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era su charla con el Rikudo Sennin y su nueva misión.

-_"Hum, debo haber llegado, me pregunto..."_ -pensaba el Uchiha. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se puso de pie, permaneció en esa posición mayor tiempo del debido y, naturalmente, fue descubierto a los pocos segundos.

-**¡Un intruso, den la alarma!** -gritó un soldado que vestía la armadura de la Nación del Fuego. _"¡Demonios! ¡esta armadura no es la misma que la de esos soldados!, tal parece que deberé pelear"_ -pensó el muchacho saltando por encima de las cajas y colocándose enfrente de los atacantes.

-_"Nueve, diez, once, doce..., los haré polvo con mi Sharingan y mi Katon"_ -pensó mientras activaba su técnica. No ocurrió nada, esta vez no podía ver las corrientes de chakra ni sentía ningún cambio en sus ojos. Recordó las palabras del sabio mientras ideaba otra estrategia.

-_"Debes saber que en la dimensión a la que vas no existen los jutsus, tampoco podrás utilizar tu Sharingan"_ -No quedaba otra opción, debería emplear Taijutsu y nada más.

* * *

Una explosión hizo estremecer el barco, Zuko se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la cubierta. Allí se encontraba un muchacho vestido con la antigua armadura de la Nación de Fuego derrotando a todos sus soldados a base de golpes. Aunque no empleara ningún elemento era bastante bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se acercó lentamente a la escena, su último hombre había caído a manos del intruso. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros, pudo observar que el chico jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Lo observó y, para la sorpresa de Sasuke, más soldados rodearon al cansado muchacho quien estaba en sus límites.

-**Vaya, vaya así que tenemos un intruso. ¡Ríndete, mis hombres te tienen acorralado!** -exclamó sin siquiera mostrar una sonrisa. Sasuke observó en todas direcciones y supo que el viaje hacia aquel lugar lo había debilitado. No tenía opción, debía rendirse. Se desmayó y cayó al duro suelo del barco golpeándose el rostro, el príncipe sonrió complacido- **así está mejor muchacho, ¡Tú, lleva al intruso a la sala de interrogación!** -exclamó mientras un soldado arrastraba al Uchiha por el barco.

* * *

-**¡Esto está delicioso!** -exclamó Naruto. Aang y Sokka asintieron con entusiasmo.

-**¡Este lugar es increíble!** -dijo Aang. Katara asintió con preocupación mientras Naruto y Sokka competían para ver quien comía más.

-**No te entusiasmes tanto Aang, no es una buena idea quedarnos por demasiado tiempo...** -comentó la muchacha.

-**No te preocupes, estaremos bien** -dijo y la chica lo observó con atención- **Incluso están limpiando la estatua de Kyoshi en mi honor...** -resolvió con una sonrisa. Katara apartó su mirada con tristeza, no podía convencer a su amigo de que la idea era mala. Naruto, quien se percató de la reacción de la chica decidió intervenir.

-**Aang-sensei, Katara tiene razón. Si nos quedamos estaremos poniendo en peligro las vidas de las personas y recuerda que en unos días debemos encontrarnos con Roku** -resolvió. Aang reconoció la verdad tras aquellas palabras.

La chica se volvió a mirar a Naruto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el rubio se sonrojó por aquella dulce mirada. Sokka lo miró y rió a carcajadas mientras continuaba comiendo. El Avatar supo que su pupilo hablaba con la verdad y decidió que debían partir cuanto antes, pero tenía algo que hacer antes y no era montar al Pez Koi.

Se puso de pie, se disculpó con sus amigos y salió por la puerta. Katara observó a Naruto y a Sokka y ambos se miraron confusos mientras la chica suspiraba resignada.

Caminó por la aldea, todos lo saludaban y él le devolvía el saludo. Incluso un grupo de fans de pequeñas niñas le pedían autógrafos y que les mostrara alguna técnica de Aire Control.

-**Lo siento, más tarde será** -se disculpó y siguió caminando hacia el dojo. Había algo que quería hacer desde que llegó a la isla.

Estaba frente al edificio, pudo observar el kanji de **"guerreras"** pintado en la puerta. Subió las escaleras que lo distanciaban de la entrada y se encontró frente a ella. Estaba entreabierta y no pudo resistir la tentación de observar. Se asomó por la ranura y contempló a las guerreras Kyoshi que entrenaban con abanicos. Se apoyó contra la puerta para abrirla un poco más y, de repente, se abrió del todo causando que Aang cayera al suelo y que todas las chicas lo miraran sorprendidas.

-**¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, no quise interrumpir sus prácticas!** -exclamó nervioso el muchacho. Las guerreras se reían disimuladamente ante la timidez del chico.

-**Miren quien nos honra con su presencia: ¡nada menos que el Avatar!** -dijo la líder con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

Las observó detenidamente: usaban la misma vestimenta, mismo maquillaje y tipo de armas que usaba la Avatar Kyoshi. Consistía en un kimono de mangas largas verde y azul y, sobre él, vestían una armadura verde que recorría la zona de su cuello hasta su cintura además de unas hombreras del mismo material. También, además de los abanicos, poseían una katana sostenida por un cinto que recorría la zona del vientre. En sus manos llevaban guantes azules y, en la zona de la muñeca, llevaban una pequeña armadura del mismo color y material del de su cuerpo.

-**Me disculpo por entrar de esta manera** -dijo poniéndose de pie- **pero quería aprender a pelear como lo hacía mi predecesora Kyoshi** -resolvió haciendo una reverencia. Las guerreras se miraron sorprendidas mientras la líder se acercaba a él y lo miraba fijamente manteniendo aquella agradable sonrisa.

-**No hay por qué disculparse** -dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a pocos metros de su rostro. Aang pudo sentir el suave perfume de la muchacha y dejó que embargara su ser. La chica se acercó aún más lo cual provocó que Aang se sonrojara en extremo- **con gusto te enseñaré Aang-kun** -expresó con sensualidad. El chico sintió que se derretía, algo en ella lo hacía temblar, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica y menos de una tan hermosa.

La líder de las Kyoshi le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, Aang cerró los ojos, aquel sería su primer beso. Juntó los labios y se preparó para recibirlo pero nunca llegó. En un instante, el Avatar se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la líder de las Kyoshi sentada sobre su espalda.

-**Nunca bajes la guardia y menos con una chica, esa fue tu primera lección** -expresó la muchacha con una sonrisa. Las demás guerreras reían con entusiasmo- **Me llamo Suki y seré tu maestra.**

* * *

-**¡Contesta! ¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?** -no había caso. Sasuke se negaba a contestar, lo habían golpeado por horas y simplemente se negaba. Se encontraba encadenado a dos pilares que mantenían sus manos quietas.

-**No dirás nada ¿eh chico rudo?, bueno entonces tengo...** -Zuko entró al cuarto interrumpiendo a los dos soldados que lo estaban interrogando.

-**Fuera, yo hablaré con él** -ordenó y los hombres asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejando sólos al joven ninja y al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego- **ahora, cuéntame ¿cual es tu objetivo? ¿acaso eres de la Nación del Fuego?** -preguntó Zuko. Una vez más el muchacho se negó a contestar causando más impaciencia en el príncipe.

Alzó su puño en alto para golpearlo pero algo lo detuvo, no fue Sasuke, sino más bien la mirada que tenía. Aquella indiferente mirada que ocultaba detrás tristeza y odio y soledad lo hizo recordar a él mismo. Supo que aquel intruso había pasado por algo duro en su vida y quiso averiguar que era.

-**Puedo notar tu gélida mirada, como si no estuvieras aquí, como si lo único que te importara fuese la venganza o recuperar tu honor...** -Zuko había dado en el clavo. Sasuke se sorprendió de que aquel muchacho lo hubiera leído como a un libro. Supo que, ya que sabía la verdad debería hablar.

-**Mi hermano, él es mi objetivo** -comentó furioso. Zuko asintió invitándolo a que continuara- **cuando tenía siete años él asesinó a todos los miembros de nuestro clan, incluidos nuestros padres...** -concluyó, era duro revelar aquella verdad a un extraño pero la forma en que se había percatado de su pasado le daba a entender que aquel muchacho había pasado por algo similar.

-**Somos bastantes parecidos, ambos tenemos una meta que nos mantiene vivos** -dijo mientras se tocaba el ojo.

Sasuke se percató de su apariencia: su rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo que cubría desde la zona donde debía estar la ceja hasta la altura de los orificios de su nariz. Vestía la armadura de la Nación del fuego y era calvo salvo que tenía una cola alta en el centro de su cabeza por la que colgaba su cabello marrón. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar.

-**Yo soy el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, hasta hace unos años mi vida era tranquila. Un día, me invitaron por primera vez a un consejo de guerra en el cual participé complacido de que mi padre me tuviera en cuenta. Allí se decidió enviar a unos nuevos soldados como sacrificios ante las tropas del Reino Tierra. Me pareció cruel que hicieran algo como eso y protesté contra el general que había propuesto aquello. Por supuesto no quedó todo allí, el mismo general me retó a un Agni kai*****. Días después me dirigí a la arena con la total confianza de que ganaría, cuando estuve allí no era el general mi oponente sino mi padre. Al haber estado en su consejo le había faltado el respeto al Señor del Fuego, me negué a pelear contra él y entonces me hizo esta cicatriz** -dijo señalándose el ojo- **desde entonces he sido desterrado y no podré volver hasta que encuentre al Avatar y lo capture** -concluyó Zuko. Sasuke entendió que la relación entre su padre y él había sido parecido a la que había tenido cuando fue niño con el suyo, ambos buscaron la aceptación y el reconocimiento por parte de sus padres. Incluso ambos ocupaban posiciones de gran importancia, Fugaku era el líder del clan Uchiha y Ozai era el Señor del Fuego.

*Duelo entre Maestros Fuego

-**Ya veo, era verdad aquello que decías. Yo, por mi parte, estoy buscando a un chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki que, según me informaron, se encuentra viajando con el Avatar como su aprendiz** -dijo Sasuke causando que el príncipe reconociera que sus metas eran similares.

-**Es una extraña coincidencia** -comentó Zuko- **he visto tus habilidades y creo que serías muy valioso como mi aliado...** -expresó el joven invitando al Uchiha a que se uniera a él.

-**Con una condición, quiero que me enseñes Fuego Control** -el príncipe asintió. Una nueva alianza era formada.

* * *

-**Tus progresos son sorprendentes Aang-kun, ¡realmente eres muy bueno en Tessenjutsu!** -exclamó sorprendida de los grandes avances del muchacho. Llevaban un solo día entrenando y había conseguido golpearla dos veces, le sonrió complacida y el muchacho se sonrojó.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez vestido igual que una Kyoshi le había resultado gracioso pero ahora..., no podía creerlo, se había sonrojado bajo la mirada del chico, era amable, era cálida, era... hermosa.

-**¡Aang-sensei! está todo listo para... ¿Qué es eso?** -preguntó Naruto sorprendido de la vestimenta de su sensei. Tenía enormes deseos de reír pero no lo hizo, sabía que debía respetar las tradiciones de aquel pueblo.

-**¿Naruto? ¿A qué te refieres con qué es...? ¿¡Qué es eso?!** -preguntó luego Sokka mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Suki, al notar esto, se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho y lo golpeó con su puño en la cabeza.

-**¿Te atreves a burlarte de Aang? ¡El es mejor persona de lo que tú nunca serás!** -gritó enfadada. Se dirigió hacia el Avatar y se sentó junto a él, luego lo observó con aquella sonrisa que ponía tan nervioso al muchacho y que hacía que siempre se sonrojara.

-**¿Ahora qué dije?** -le preguntó a Naruto rascándose la zona del impacto. El rubio negó con la cabeza aliviado, si se hubiera reído hubiera sido golpeado por Suki.

-**Arigato Suki-sensei pero no...** -una explosión impidió que continuara, la chica se puso de pie y se volvió para observar una columna que se alzaba a la lejanía. Los demás la imitaron.

-**¡La aldea está siendo atacada! ¡deben irse!** -exclamó Suki indicando el lugar donde se encontraban Appa y Momo.

-**¡No! ¡Nos quedaremos y protegeremos a todos! ¡no te dejaré Suki-sensei!** -exclamó Aang abrazando sorpresivamente a la chica. Se sonrojó rápidamente, pudo sentir el cálido abrazo del muchacho y se dejó llevar unos momentos mientras le correspondía el gesto. Naruto y Sokka los observaban con la boca abierta. Se separaron lentamente, por un momento a Suki no le importó su aldea, quería quedarse en los brazos de Aang para siempre y lo mismo le ocurrió al Avatar pero ambos sabían que debían reaccionar- **¡Sokka, protege a los aldeanos y llévalos a una zona segura! ¡que Katara te ayude!** -el muchacho asintió y se alejó de allí corriendo- **¡Naruto! ¡Síguenos!** -exclamó y el chico también asintió para luego seguirlos por la aldea.

Corrieron por entre las casas combatiendo Maestros Fuego y derrotándolos fácilmente con la ayuda de Naruto y su nuevo Aire Control. Había estado entrenando cada vez que podía y sus resultados eran asombrosos. Las casas se encontraban en llamas y algunas eran apagadas por el Agua Control de Katara, fue entonces que Naruto comprendió que la chica era una Maestra Agua.

Llegaron al lago principal, allí se encontraban varias guerreras Kyoshi inconscientes en el suelo y a Zuko derrotando a la última de ellas.

-**¿Dónde está el Avatar?** -preguntó impaciente. La chica le escupió en la cara y luego se desmayó. El príncipe se limpió el rostro y luego la pateó en el estómago.

-**¡Maldito!** -gritó Suki mientras corría con sus abanicos en cada mano hacia el chico. Aang trató de detenerla pero alguien más lo hizo. Un muchacho pelinegro había empleado Fuego Control para impedirle avanzar. Su rostro indiferente la observó mientras ella se alejaba un poco de las llamas.

-**¿Sasuke? ¿Qué demonios...?** -preguntó Naruto avanzando hacia el Uchiha. El chico sonrió.

-**Bien hecho Sasuke, supongo que ese muchacho es...** -el pelinegro asintió a Zuko mientras se acercaba al Uzumaki.

-**Naruto Uzumaki. Te he estado buscando...** -comentó Sasuke mientras pasaba por entre las llamas. Naruto lo miró confundido.

-**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿por qué has venido?** -preguntó sorprendido. El Uchiha se colocó frente a él alejado algunos metros.

-**Imagina mi sorpresa al enterarme de que estabas vivo** -dijo con una sonrisa- **todos en la aldea te daban por muerto. Incluso Sakura se arrepentía de lo cruel que fue contigo...**

-**¿Sakura?** -preguntó incrédulo. Recordó a su padre- **¿Acaso él te ha dejado venir?** -conocía la respuesta, Sasuke asintió manteniendo su sonrisa maléfica.

-**Así es, ahora entréganos al Avatar y los dejaremos escapar...** -dijo impaciente mientras Zuko asentía complacido. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-**¿Crees que porque aprendiste Fuego Control te dejaré que te lleves a mi amigo?** -preguntó enfatizando en la última palabra. Sasuke se enfadó al escuchar que el rubio tenía otros amigos- **yo también tengo algunos trucos nuevos...** -dijo mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de aire que lanzó por el aire a ambos Maestros Fuego y los hizo caer en el lago.

Aang y Suki, quienes no habían entendido ni una palabra de la conversación reaccionaron de inmediato.

-**¡Aang-kun! ¡Deben escapar, nosotras los detendremos!** -exclamó. El Avatar le tomó ambas manos y la miró a sus ojos celestes. La chica se volvió a sonrojar bajo la dulce mirada del muchacho.

-**No me pidas eso Suki-chan, sabes que no podría abandonar este pueblo** -comentó Aang bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Suki. Realmente le gustaba la confianza con que se dirigía a ella- **más precisamente, no podría abandonarte...** -susurró el muchacho causando que ambos se sonrojaran violentamente.

El corazón de la guerrera latía con fuerza, un sentimiento que jamás había sentido comenzaba a despertarse. Había pasado solamente un día y ambos se habían vuelto inseparables. No tenían mucho tiempo, Aang le había contado sus planes y supo que aquella era quizás la última oportunidad de estar con él. No la desaprovechó, en un instante sus labios se habían juntado con pasión. El Avatar sintió que estaba volando, sus corazones se habían sincronizado y el tiempo se detuvo. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que sus labios habían hecho contacto, lo que no sabía es que solamente habían pasado segundos.

-**¡Aang-sensei! ¡Siento arruinarte el momento pero están regresando!** -exclamó causando que la chica lo empujara y, junto con las guerreras que se habían puesto de pie corrieran a esperar a ambos atacantes, Aang hizo una reverencia y seguido por Naruto corrieron hacia Appa.

* * *

-**¿Qué? ¡Están escapando! ¡Vamos!** -gritó Zuko al ver el bisonte volador y todos se subieron al barco para seguir al Avatar- **¡A toda máquina hacia el bisonte!** -exclamó y pronto estaban siguiendo a Aang y a sus amigos.

-**Estuvimos tan cerca, la próxima vez no se nos escaparán** -susurró Sasuke a Zuko. El chico, que estaba de brazos cruzados sobre la cubierta, asintió convencido de que así sería.

-**La próxima vez estarás listo Sasuke, ese ataque nos sorprendió pero no lo hará de nuevo. Quien diría que ese chico rubio fuera un Maestro Aire...** -comentó Zuko mientras era seguido por su nuevo aliado.

-**Enséñame más, es hora de entrenar**.

* * *

-**Por poco, al menos la aldea está a salvo...** -comentó Naruto mientras Katara asentía complacida.

-**¡Cuéntame Aang! ¿Qué se siente conquistar a una chica en sólo un día?** -preguntó Sokka mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo. Aang se sonrojó al recordar su primer beso y Naruto rió a carcajadas.

-_"Si no fuera por él, no nos hubiéramos marchado y la aldea estaría destruida. Arigato Naruto-kun"_ -pensó agradecida la muchacha mientras lo observaba reír. Se arrepintió de haber dudado de su lealtad para con ellos.

-**Bien, no habrá más paradas. ¡Iremos a la isla Media Luna!** -exclamó Aang mientras Naruto, quien llevaba en sus manos las riendas de Appa por primera vez, lo guiaba hacia su nuevo destino.

Acá termina el tercer capítulo. Como pueden ver hay una nueva pareja (Aang/Suki) que me pareció buena idea incluirla en el fic.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**ACLARACIÓN: Para la alianza de Zuko y Sasuke obtuve ayuda de** **mi amigo Nikko Hyuga.**


	4. Agua Control parte1 : El Avatar Roku

Hola! acá les vengo a traer el cuarot capítulo de mi fic que es más largo que el anterior. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto, de Avatar y de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 4 : Agua Control parte 1 : El Avatar Roku**

-**¿Qué te sucede Aang-sensei? No has hablado mucho en estos días...** -Naruto estaba preocupado por su amigo. Habían pasado cinco días desde que abandonaron la aldea de Kyoshi. El Avatar no conversó con ellos en aquel tiempo, solo pronunciaba ciertas palabras si era necesario y aquello incomodaba a sus amigos. Solamente hablaba con Appa, le tenía mucha más confianza aunque cuando volaban, como en ese momento no le dirigía la palabra a nadie.

Cuando le preguntaban que le sucedía simplemente respondía: _"No es nada, solo quiero estar solo"_. Incluso cuando entrenaban Aire Control Aang se limitaba a mostrarle de mala gana alguna técnica para que Naruto se entretuviera. El rubio se sentía mal por su amigo y, esta vez, quiso averiguar que le ocurría.

-**Yo sé lo que le pasa. Su problema tiene nombre y es "Suki"** -dijo Sokka con una sonrisa burlona. Tanto Katara como Naruto lo sospechaban pero no creyeron que aquello fuera la causa de su silencio. El Avatar no lo negó, simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia las nubes.

-**Estoy preocupado por ella. Fui un idiota al haberme ido...** -susurró con preocupación.

El rostro de Suki se materializaba en sus sueños y le impedía dormir. Generalmente, aquellos dulces sueños se transformaban en pesadillas en las cuales la escena de Zuko quemando a la guerrera se repetía una y otra vez.

-**Eso es amor, estás enamorado de Suki...** -resolvió Katara con una sonrisa. Para ella el Avatar era un buen chico con un gran corazón.

-**No te preocupes Aang-sensei, estoy seguro que están bien. Tú mismo observaste como Zuko nos perseguía** -el chico calvo asintió más aliviado. Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió- **Sé lo que te animará, creo que es hora que probemos algo de Fuego Control** -comentó el rubio, el Avatar sonrió emocionado- **también podrías aprender Agua Control, ¿no crees Katara?** -le preguntó. La chica asintió contenta de volver a ver al mismo Aang de siempre.

* * *

El líder de la aldea se despertó en la madrugada. No podía conciliar de manera profunda el sueño desde que el Avatar hubiera expulsado a Hei Bai quien hacía destrozos en su villa. Aquello no era porque tenía miedo de que volviera a atacar, no, era debido a que el muchacho había recibido ayuda de un chico rubio que lo acompaña. Ambos habían viajado al mundo de los espíritus para convencer al **"Espíritu Blanco y Negro"** que detuviera su ataque. Lo más increíble es que ambos eran Maestros Aire y el rubio resultó ser el discípulo del Avatar.

Se levantó de su cama, le dolía la cabeza y quería tomar algo de aire fresco. Se dirigió con una bata hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió tratando de encontrar algo de paz y algún lugar para poder pensar.

-**¿Problemas para dormir?** -preguntó Zuko empujando al líder adentro de su casa. El hombre cayó sentado frente a la entrada- **¿haz visto al Avatar por aquí?** -volvió a preguntar impaciente. Su tío y Sasuke esperaban fuera de la casa, el chico estaba con ambos brazos cruzados a un costado de la puerta y Iroh permanecía montado en su rinoceronte.

-**¿No crees que deberías ayudarlo?** -le preguntó el general. Sasuke emitió un gruñido en señal de respuesta que Iroh interpretó como un _"Deja de fastidiar"_- **está bien, está bien.** -se respondió a sí mismo con una sonrisa. El chico permaneció en aquella posición hasta que el príncipe salió de la habitación.

-**¡El Avatar se dirige a la isla Media Luna! ¡Vamos tío, Sasuke!** -exclamó y ambos chicos se montaron en sus animales.

* * *

-**Este será un buen lugar para entrenar. ¡Sokka prepara todo para que acampemos aquí!** -exclamó Naruto. El chico gruñó molesto de que sus tres amigos entrenaran y él tendría que hacer todo- **Bien, ¿que quieres hacer primero? ¿Entrenarás Fuego Control o Agua Control?** -preguntó curioso. Aang se volvió a ver a Katara y ella asintió.

-**Creo que lo mejor sería intentar hacer un poco de Agua Control, aún no me siento listo para el Fuego...** -Naruto asintió comprendiendo el temor del Avatar.

-_"Naruto-kun, deberías intentar aprender de Katara-chan, puede que te lleves una sorpresa"_ -aquella voz interior lo transportó al hogar del kyubi. El biju se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-_"Kurama-san, hace días que no escuchaba tu voz"_ -le dijo Naruto mientras el biju apartaba su mirada del libro y se volvía hacia el.

-_"No quería incomodarte, es mejor que te deje hacer buenas amistades con ellos. Es crucial que esto suceda ¿entiendes?"_ -preguntó con una curiosa mirada. El rubio asintió.

-_"Hai y respecto a lo del Agua Control no creo que pueda aprenderlo, no soy un Avatar"_ -el kyubi lanzó un _"Hum"_ pero sin enfado, más bien como si se hubiera reído.

-_"Exacto, pero ser el primogénito del Rikudo Sennin tiene sus ventajas, y más en esta dimensión"_ -Naruto lo observó curioso, no entendía bien a que se refería con aquello. Kurama regresó la mirada hacia su libro- _"Será mejor que vuelvas, no querrás llamar la atención"_ -el rubio asintió. Pero antes de irse quiso sacarse una inquietud.

-_"Etto, ¿Kurama-san?"_ -le llamó la atención causando que el chico pelirojo lo mirara de nuevo- _"¿No sería tiempo de que te presente a mis amigos?"_ -preguntó al biju. El muchacho con nueve colas negó con la cabeza.

-_"Debes ganarte su confianza, quien sabe lo que pasaría si me presentas ante ellos en este momento..."_ -resolvió y Naruto regresó a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-**¡Oye Naruto!** -exclamó Katara causando que el rubio negara con la cabeza para volver en sí.

-**¿Qué sucede?** -preguntó nervioso. La chica suspiró.

-**Te decía si querías venir a entrenar con nosotros. Puedes controlar dos elementos, es probable que puedas controlar también el Agua Control** -dijo la muchacha. Naruto pensó en las palabras de Kurama mientras aceptaba ir con ellos.

* * *

-**¡Es grandioso Katara!** -exclamó Aang mientras él y Naruto le echaban una mirada al pergamino.

-**¿Verdad que sí? Es uno de los dos únicos legados de mi madre...** -dijo con tristeza. Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados y Naruto le asintió.

-**No estés triste Katara-chan, aunque no la conocí creo que donde debe estar ahora es un mejor lugar** -resolvió el rubio, la chica le sonrió con tristeza.

-**¡Son técnicas muy avanzadas!** -exclamó Naruto cambiando de tema y volviendo su vista al pergamino. Aang asintió emocionado.

-**Bien, creo que antes de aprender alguna de estas técnicas será mejor que te enseñe lo básico Aang-kun** -el Avatar volvió a asentir convencido de que aquello era lo más adecuado- **tú también puedes probar Naruto-kun** -dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el rubio. El chico estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Se acercaron hacia un lago con una pequeña cascada que se encontraba cerca del campamento. Katara se colocó enfrente de sus alumnos mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo. La chica carraspeó un poco y luego comenzó a explicar la técnica que intentarían.

-**Hoy les enseñaré la "Manipulación de Agua" que implica controlar cierta cantidad de agua y cambiar su forma. Puedes controlar desde pequeñas gotas hasta una enorme ola, es lo más básico del Agua Control** -concluyó mientras sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos- **ahora controlaré algo de agua y luego la devolveré al lago. Quiero que lo intenten...** -dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago.

Permaneció inmóvil unos momentos mientras se concentraba. Luego, mediante unos movimientos de sus manos, un poco de agua fue extraída del lago y ella la hizo circular por sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos, y de la mirada asombrada de Aang y Naruto la depositó de la misma manera en su origen. Aang lanzó un suave silbido, estaba impresionado por la técnica.

Naruto simplemente se puso de pie antes que Katara pudiera decirle algo y se acercó a la orilla. Repitió los movimientos de la chica pero el agua se elevó un poco y luego volvió a caer al lago.

-**¿Nani? ¿También puedes controlar el Agua?** -preguntó Katara sorprendida- **estoy impresionada, aunque no eres un Avatar puedes convertirte en un Maestro Agua si te esfuerzas** -dijo mientras Naruto sonreía- **sé que es difícil al principio, pero luego si entrenas lo suficiente puedes...**

-**¡Mira Katara! ¡Lo hice!** -exclamó con emoción Aang, la chica se volvió a observarlo más sorprendida que antes- **¿qué otra cosa aprenderemos?**

-**Es increíble Aang, te convertirás en un Maestro Agua muy pronto** -le dijo Katara- **la técnica que te enseñaré ahora es más difícil, se trata de crear una gran ola y mantenerla unos momentos** -comentó mientras alzaba sus manos y del lago se elevaba una gran cantidad de agua. Aang aplaudió mientras Naruto continuaba intentando la primera técnica. Aquello no era nada comparado con el Aire Control.

-**¿Así?** -preguntó mientras una enorme ola se alzaba del lago y se abalanzaba contra Naruto quien, en ese momento, había conseguido formar una esfera de agua y le costaba muchísimo mantenerla. La técnica del Avatar cayó sobre el rubio y deshizo su técnica. Cuando se pudo poner de pie su túnica de Maestro Aire estaba empapada y se volvió furioso hacia el joven calvo. El chico se rascaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa mientras Katara se reía.

-_"No puedo creer que la dominara en un instante, a mi me llevó semanas lograrlo"_ -susurró con celos.

-**¿Qué haremos ahora Katara-sensei?** -preguntó haciendo una reverencia mientras ella lo miraba arrepentida.

Se volvió a ver a Naruto pero el rubio solo continuaba intentándolo.

-**¡Kuso! ¿por qué es tan difícil?** -se preguntaba enfadado. Cuando aprendió Aire Control de Aang mejoraba en cuestión de minutos, pero ahora había pasado más de media hora y no conseguía ningún avance.

-**Bueno Aang, creo que deberíamos volver, esta anocheciendo. Continuaremos este entrenamiento después** -concluyó Katara mientras Aang asentía convencido y Naruto seguía intentando dominar la técnica.

-**Hai, ¿vienes Naruto?** -preguntó observando el gran esfuerzo que realizaba el rubio.

-**En cuanto termine, ustedes pueden ir...** -concluyó mientras ambos amigos volvían al campamento en busca de Sokka quien preparaba la fogata.

* * *

-**Esto es imposible, me rindo...** -dijo Naruto mientras se tendía en el suelo. Llevaba entrenando toda la noche, el amanecer estaba cerca.

-**Es raro escuchar eso de ti muchacho** -comentó Kurama mientras aparecía a su lado. El rubio se volvió asustado.

-**¡Kurama-san! ¿cómo pudiste llegar?** -preguntó curioso de la forma en que se había materializado el biju. Kurama rió largamente.

-**Ya deberías saber que puedo salir de tu cuerpo cuando lo desee, aunque no por mucho sino podría morir...** -resolvió mientras Naruto asentía confundido- **en fin, he venido hasta aquí para ayudarte con tu entrenamiento.**

-**¿Con mi entrenamiento?** -preguntó repitiendo las últimas palabras. El pelirojo asintió.

-**Así es, he visto que tienes problemas con el Agua Control.**

-**¿Cómo lo sabes?** -volvió a preguntar.

-**Soy el Kyubi, puedo ver todo lo que haces** -comentó aburrido de la ignorancia del rubio. El mismo se llevó la mano al mentón mientras asentía- **¿te haz preguntado por qué te es más difícil controlar el Agua que el Aire o incluso que el Fuego?** -preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

-**H-hai** -contestó sorprendido de que Kurama supiese exactamente lo que pensaba.

-**Eso es porque tu elemento natural, es decir, con el que tienes la mayor afinidad es el Fuego. Cada elemento tiene su opuesto y, en tu caso, ese sería el Agua** -concluyó con la explicación dejando a Naruto un poco confundido mientras analizaba la información y trataba de entenderla mejor. Luego de un rato le respondió.

-**De acuerdo, entonces ¿me ayudarás a dominar el Agua Control y convertirme en un Maestro Agua?** -preguntó ansioso. Kurama asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

-**¡Vamos Appa no nos queda mucho tiempo!** -exclamó Aang mientras el bisonte volaba aun más rápido que antes.

-**¿Todavía duerme?** -preguntó Sokka a su hermana. La chica se volvió a mirar al rubio y luego le asintió a su hermano.

-**Ha entrenado durante toda la noche, es natural que esté exhausto...** -concluyó con una mirada de reprimenda a Sokka. El chico se volvió para no verla a los ojos y permaneció en silencio y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. _"Se ve tan calmado cuando duerme"_ -pensó la Maestra Agua con una sonrisa. La ropa de Naruto aun no secaba del todo y parecía que tiritaba de frío. Buscó una manta y lo tapó con ella.

-**Katara-chan no más agua estoy tan lleno, bueno tal vez un poco más...** -expresaba en sueños el muchacho. La chica se sonrojó, estaba soñando con ella.

* * *

-**Ahora navegamos en las aguas de la Nación del Fuego** -comentó Iroh- **¡De todas las tonterías que haz hecho en 16 años príncipe Zuko esta sin duda es la peor!** -exclamó preocupado. Sasuke quien se encontraba con ellos sólo soltó un _"hum"_ de complicidad.

-**No tengo otra opción tío** -resolvió el muchacho.

-**¿Acaso haz olvidado que el Señor del Fuego te desterró?** -preguntó con algo de ira- **podrían atraparte** -concluyó mostrando una vez más su evidente preocupación.

-**Tanto yo como Sasuke estamos tras el Avatar, mi padre comprenderá por qué regreso a casa...** -dijo convencido de que así sería. Sasuke suspiró molesto por aquella discusión, el tiempo se agotaba.

-**Lo estas sobrestimando, mi hermano no es del tipo comprensivo. ¿Qué dirá si te ve llegar con alguien desconocido para la Nación del Fuego?** -preguntó refiriéndose al Uchiha. Zuko se dió media vuelta para contemplar por el catalejo, una figura se encontraba surcando los cielos.

-**¡El Avatar! ¡A toda máquina!** -exclamó mientras perseguían al grupo.

* * *

-**¡Aang nos persiguen!** -dijo Katara mientras Aang trataba de voltear para poder divisar el peligro. No pudo hacerlo ya que si lo hacía soltaría las riendas de Appa.

-**¡Es cierto y viene muy rápido!** -exclamó asustado Sokka.

-**¡Despierten a Naruto! ¡Debemos proteger a Appa!** -ordenó Aang mientras Katara sacudía con fuerza al rubio.

-**¿Qué sucede?** -preguntó Naruto despertando de su sueño- **¿Katara-chan?** -preguntó sorprendido de lo cerca que se encontraba la chica.

-**¡Hay problemas!** -exclamó confundiendo al rubio.

* * *

La catapulta se elevó del compartimiento de carga inferior hacia la cubierta. La compuerta se cerró mientras los soldados cargaban una esfera recubierta con combustible. El olor que desprendía era nauseabundo.

-**Por favor príncipe Zuko ¿no podrías dispararle algo que no huela tan mal?** -preguntó abanicando su rostro. Trataba de disipar el olor.

-**¡Sasuke enciendela!** -exclamó ignorando la petición de su tío. El Uchiha respiró profundamente un instante y luego, de su puño, se vio despedida una gran llamarada de fuego que causó que se incendiara la esfera.

-**¡Blanco listo!** -dijo Sasuke con indiferencia mientras levantaba su puño, lo mantuvo en alto unos momentos y luego lo descendió al tiempo que gritaba que dispararan.

* * *

-**¡Una bola de fuego!** -gritó Katara advirtiendo al Avatar.

-**¡Ya la vi!** -dijo mientras desviaba su bisonte para esquivar la esfera. Naruto permaneció inmóvil mientras se aferraba a la montura de Appa para no caerse.

-**¡Tenemos que alejarnos de ese humo antes de que lance una bola apestosa!** -exclamó Katara mientras él y Sokka se tapaban la nariz. Naruto desviaba un poco el olor con su Aire Control.

-**¿No puedes hacer que Appa valla más rápido?** -preguntó respirando aliviado ya que el olor fue disipado por el rubio.

-**Hai, pero tenemos otro problema...** -resolvió Aang haciendo que sus amigos miraran al frente.

* * *

-**¿Un bloqueo?** -preguntó Zuko sorprendido.

Allí, en la distancia el camino era bloqueado por numerosos barcos de la Nación del Fuego. Todos ellos mantenían sus catapultas en alto mientras se preparaban para disparar al Avatar y a sus amigos.

-_"Esta misión se torna cada vez más difícil"_ -pensaba Sasuke mientras observaba la nueva amenaza.

-**Aun seguimos en aguas del Reino Tierra, si regresas no podrán arrestarte** -concluyó Iroh tratando de convencer a su sobrino.

* * *

-**Si vamos hacia el norte pasaremos entre los barcos de la Nación del Fuego y esquivaremos el bloqueo, no hay otra opción...** -resolvió Aang mientras sus amigos, incluido Naruto, lo miraban asustados.

-**¡Es muy peligroso!** -exclamó Sokka.

-**¡No hay tiempo!** -dijo su hermana mientras el muchacho asentía.

-**Romperemos el bloqueo, lo haremos juntos Aang-sensei** -dijo Naruto mientras Aang sonreía.

-**¡Appa yip-yip!** -exclamó y condujo al bisonte en dirección a los barcos.

* * *

-**¡No darán la vuelta!** -dijo Zuko sorprendido ante la determinación del Avatar.

-**Vamos príncipe Zuko, si la Nación del Fuego te captura yo no podré ayudarte...** -resolvió su tío. El muchacho suspiró dudando de sí mismo- **No sigas al avatar** -el desterrado asintió convencido del peligro.

-**¡No! ¡Esta oportunidad es muy grande como para desperdiciarla! ¡Vamos Zuko podemos hacerlo!** -exclamó Sasuke interviniendo. El muchacho asintió con renovada confianza en sí mismo y en su nuevo y único amigo.

-**Lo siento tío...** -susurró Zuko- **¡Hacia el bloqueo!** -exclamó mientras el Uchiha sonreía con malicia.

* * *

-**El Avatar** -dijo mirando por su catalejo al bisonte. Lo desvió hacia el barco que se aproximaba- **y el príncipe exiliado. Al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte **-dijo guardando su catalejo.

-**Comandante Zhao, ¿qué piensa hacer?** -preguntó uno de sus soldados esperando órdenes.

-**Dispararle al bisonte capitán** -ordenó el hombre.

-**Pero hay una nave de nuestra nación señor, es peligroso** -dijo desafiando la última orden.

-**Como sea, pertenece a un traidor** -resolvió mientras el capitán hacia una reverencia- **¡Enciendan! ¡Fuego!** -en un instante múltiples esferas se dirigían hacia el Avatar y a sus amigos.

* * *

Appa esquivaba por muy poco los ataques provenientes del bloqueo. Naruto supo que debía hacer algo para proteger al bisonte y comenzó a emplear Aire Control para destruir las rocas. Sus ataques poseían gran fuerza y precisión por lo que pronto pudieron atravesar el bloqueo con muchas dificultades.

-**¿Appa estás bien?** -preguntó Aang preocupado, el bisonte gruñó con fuerza para demostrarle su bienestar- **¡Lo hicimos Naruto!** -exclamó el Avatar mientras ambos chocaban sus manos en saludo.

-**Entramos a la Nación del Fuego, no puedo creerlo...** -susurró Sokka mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Volvieron sus rostros hacia atrás, la nave de Zuko atravesaba el bloqueo. Notaron que una gran esfera había impactado la popa del barco y esta estaba en llamas. Rieron con malicia ante la escena mientras la isla no tardaba en acercarse.

* * *

-**¿Adónde cree usted que se dirija el Avatar señor?** -preguntó el capitán. El comandante Zhao observaba el bisonte desaparecer en el horizonte.

-**No estoy seguro, pero creo que el príncipe Zuko lo sabrá** -comentó mientras un grupo de soldados se acercaba al comandante.

-**Los soldados están listos para arrestarlo señor** -dijo el capitán causando que Zhao se volviera para verlos.

-**¡Espera! Detente y déjalos pasar...** -ordenó elevando su mano para que se detuvieran.

-**¿Señor?** -preguntó confundido el capitán- **como ordene**

Los barcos se detuvieron, provocando que una pequeña abertura quedara abierta y que el buque de Zuko pasara por ella. Un instante sus rostros se encontraron, ambos se miraron con ira. De repente, el acompañante del príncipe le llamó la atención mientras se alejaban de allí.

-**¿Quién era ese chico?** -preguntó.

* * *

El atardecer era próximo cuando divisaron la isla Media Luna. No por nada era llamada así, su forma era como su nombre lo indicaba y, en el centro, se alzaba un imponente volcán que parecía activo pero no por eso peligroso.

-**¡Allí está!** -exclamó Naruto y todos se detuvieron a contemplar el lugar.

Descendieron a un kilómetro del templo, Appa se recostó boca arriba en el suelo una vez que todos bajaron de su espalda.

-**¡Lo hiciste amigo! ¡eres muy veloz!** -exclamó acariciando su cabeza.

-**Debemos irnos, no hay mucho tiempo** -dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba de allí. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, aunque ese apuro era natural en él lo encontraron algo raro pero no le dieron importancia.

* * *

El templo era imponente, Naruto se detuvo a contemplar la entrada mientras esperaba a sus amigos que se encontraban a unos pocos metros detrás de él.

-**No veo ningún guardia...** -comentó Sokka desilusionado de no poder pelear.

-**Vamos** -susurró Aang mientras era seguido por sus amigos y Momo quien los acompañaba.

Estaban en el centro del lugar, varios corredores los rodeaban mientras caminaban sigilosamente tratando de adivinar por donde ir.

-**¡Espera, me pareció escuchar algo!** -dijo Sokka mientras se daban vuelta. Allí estaban varios ancianos vestidos con ropa de los antiguos sabios del Fuego que Aang reconoció rápidamente.

-**Somos los Sabios del Fuego, guardianes del templo del Avatar** -dijo el que parecía el líder y encabezaba a todos.

-**Bien, yo soy el Avatar** -dijo Aang acercándose a ellos.

-**Lo sabemos** -concluyó el sabio mientras lo atacaba con Fuego Control. Naruto reaccionó rápidamente y creó una corriente de aire que disipó los ataques.

-**¿Un Maestro Aire?** -preguntó sorprendido el sabio. Naruto que estaba junto a Aang se dio media vuelta.

-**Nos encargaremos ¡Corran!** -exclamó y sus amigos atravesaron, junto con Momo, el corredor más cercano. En un instante Aang y Naruto habían creado una ráfaga poderosa que lanzó a los sabios por el corredor opuesto. Luego siguieron a sus amigos.

-**¡Si el Avatar se contacta con el Roku, no se imaginan lo poderoso que será el muchacho! ¡Debemos encontrarlo!** -exclamó preocupado.

Corrieron por el pasillo, el lugar parecía un laberinto. De repente se encontraron con Aang y Naruto quienes le indicaron que aquel no era el camino y tomaron una de las desviaciones. Un sabio se les atravesó causando que se dieran media vuelta.

-**¡Regresen!** -exclamó persiguiéndolos por el corredor. Atravesaron varios pasillos con la esperanza de perderlo pero llegaron a uno sin salida. El mismo anciano se detuvo frente a ellos- **yo soy Shyu un amigo, no quiero pelear** -resolvió el sabio.

-**¡Los Maestros Fuego no son amigos!** -exclamó Sokka- **A excepción de ti Naruto** -dijo tratando de que el rubio no se hubiera molestado.

-**No te preocupes Sokka** -concluyó aliviando al muchacho.

Tomaron posiciones de pelea mientras el sabio se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Aang se arrodilló frente a él.

-**Se por qué estás aquí Avatar Aang, quieres hablar con el Avatar Roku** -comentó el sabio mientras el muchacho asentía sorprendido- **puedo llevarte con él** -dijo mientras aplicaba Fuego Control a una lámpara cercana causando que un pasaje se abriera. Gritos se aproximaban hacia ellos- **¡Por aquí rápido, no hay mucho tiempo!** -exclamó el sabio mientras los chicos se metían al pasaje.

* * *

Le contó la historia del templo mientras caminaban por la cueva y como el Avatar Roku formó aquellas cavernas con magma. Su abuelo lo había conocido y había cuidado aquel templo antes que él y que su padre.

-**¿Cómo supo que vendría hasta aquí?** -preguntó Aang con curiosidad.

-**El Comandante Zhao informó a la Nación del Fuego de tu regreso, los sabios supusimos que tratarías de hablar con el Avatar Roku** -concluyó mientras subían unas largas escaleras- **ahora entraremos en el santuario de Roku, debes esperar a que la luz llegue a sus ojos y podrás hablar con él** -le informó mientras entraban al nuevo lugar y lo contemplaban asombrados.

Habían varias columnas que sostenían la habitación y se encontraban recubiertas por figuras de dragones. Una única ventana iluminaba el lugar y una gran puerta los separaba del santuario. La misma tenía tres orificios que representaban dragones y una gran llama amarilla recubría la zona más alta de la puerta.

-**¡No!** -exclamó Shyu.

-**¿Qué sucede?** -preguntó Aang seguido de Naruto y los demás.

-**Las puertas están cerradas, solo se pueden abrir con Fuego Control.**

-**¿No puedes hacerlo tú?** -preguntó Katara. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-**Solo un Avatar pleno puede, de no ser así sólo los sabios abrirán la puerta usando cinco bolas de fuego simultáneamente** -concluyó Shyu con la cabeza gacha.

-**Cinco bolas de fuego o tres Maestros Fuego** -dijo Naruto mientras era observado por todos.

-**¿Tres Maestros?** -preguntó Aang confundido- **Yo aún no domino el fuego** -resolvió mientras Naruto le colocaba una mano en su hombro y le sonreía.

-**Es hora de que te enseñe** -dijo el rubio sabiendo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. El Avatar asintió preocupado- **Bien, será rápido, el Fuego Control se basa en la respiración. Debes respirar profundamente antes de intentarlo y luego canalizar esa energía en la zona que quieres que libere la llamarada** -Aang asintió comprendiendo la rápida explicación del muchacho- **te haré una demostración** -dijo mientras todos se apartaban de él. Una vez más respiró profundamente y luego golpeó el aire con su puño y una abundante llamarada emergió de él.

-**¿Cómo es posible que domines el Aire y el Fuego?** -preguntó sorprendido el sabio. Naruto rió rascándose la cabeza.

-**No sólo puedo con ambos, sino también con el Agua aunque ese elemento está en otro nivel** -concluyó mientras Sokka y Katara hacían señas para que se apurara- **Ahora lo intentaremos los tres al mismo tiempo, Shyu quiero que uses ambas manos como lo haré yo. Aang-sensei tu puedes usar solo una mano. No tenemos mucho tiempo** -concluyó mientras el sabio y Aang asentían y se colocaban enfrente de la puerta.

Los tres respiraron y a la cuenta de tres expulsaron de sus puños abundantes llamaradas que ingresaron por los cinco orificios. Para sorpresa de todos y de Aang el mecanismo hizo girar a los dragones de la puerta y la misma se abrió luego de unos segundos.

-**¡Lo hice!** -exclamó Aang sonriente bajo la sorpresiva mirada de Sokka y Katara. Momo lamía su pata derecha sin prestarle atención a aquello.

-**¡Adentro ahora!** -gritó Shyu mientras ambos Maestros Aire se miraban y asentían.

-**¡Vamos Naruto!** -la puerta se cerró de inmediato cuando ambos ingresaron mientras un brillo azul cegaba a Sokka, Katara, Shyu e incluso a Momo.

* * *

-**Hola Aang, Naruto** -saludó el Avatar Roku a los dos muchachos mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

-**¿Conoces a Naruto?** -preguntó el nuevo Avatar a su predecesor. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

-**Así es, hemos hablado durante su estadía en el templo del Aire del Sur** -resolvió Roku, aquella duda fue disipada de la mente de Aang.

-**Ya veo...** -susurró el muchacho arrepintiéndose de haber dudado de él.

-**Los he traído hasta aquí para decirles varias cosas** -comentó el hombre- **hace 100 años el Señor del Fuego Sozin destruyó a los nómadas Aire causando una guerra con las demás naciones. Su objetivo era el Avatar, eras tú Aang** -dijo Roku causando que Aang se sintiera culpable por haber abandonado a su gente. Naruto lo observó con tristeza, ambos habían perdido a sus seres queridos- **todo eso lo pudo lograr gracias a un cometa que aumenta los poderes de los Maestros Fuego. Este fenómeno ocurre cada 100 años y justamente pasará este verano, deben derrotar al Señor del Fuego antes de que llegue.**

-**¿Debemos?** -preguntó Naruto confundido. Roku asintió.

-**Esa es otra de las cosas que quería decirles, por alguna extraña razón no hay solo un Avatar en este mundo sino dos, tú eres el segundo Avatar Naruto** -dijo preocupado. El corazón de Naruto latió con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras, a eso era lo que se refería Kurama con _"ser el primogénito del Rikudo Sennin tiene sus ventajas"_. Aang se volvió a mirar al rubio sorprendido _"¿Dos Avatares? Así que es por eso que Naruto puede controlar tres elementos, me pregunto si puede entrar en estado Avatar"_ -pensaba el joven calvo.

-**N-no p-puede ser, ¿soy un Avatar?** -preguntó asustado a lo que el hombre suspiró.

-**En algún momento, cuando Aang se encontraba congelado en el iceberg su estado Avatar se desactivó, dejándolo al borde de la muerte unos momentos. El ciclo de la naturaleza del Avatar debía continuar y, por más extraño que suene, un nuevo protector del mundo nació en la Nación del Fuego** -dijo dejando aun más confundidos a los muchachos, eso explicaba muchas cosas-** lo que no nunca pude entender es porqué el Avatar nació en una cultura que es anterior a la del Aire siendo lo más normal que hubiera nacido en alguna Tribu del Agua** -concluyó mientras Naruto frotaba su vientre tratando de que Kurama le diera alguna respuesta.

-**Realmente no termino de comprender pero ¿cómo podré aprender Tierra Control?, además me falta mucho por completar mi entrenamiento con Fuego y con Agua** -expresó Aang preocupado, Roku cambió su mirada a una triste.

-**No me queda mucho tiempo, confío en sus habilidades para salvar este mundo. Manténganse siempre juntos y lograrán cualquier cosa...**

-**¡Hai!** -exclamaron al unísono. Ahora Aang veía a Naruto como su mejor amigo ya que él entendía su situación.

-**Veo que afuera les esperan problemas** -comentó cerrando sus ojos y mostrándole a ambos la escena. Sus amigos y Shyu eran apresados por Zuko y Sasuke y los demás sabios y el Comandante Zhao ingresaba a la habitación acompañado de numerosos soldados- **puedo ayudarlos a derrotarlos pero solo si están listos** -concluyó.

-**¡Estamos listos!** -dijeron al unísono mientras ambos activaban su estado Avatar. Tanto Aang como Naruto tenían los ojos blancos brillantes y el interior de sus bocas se iluminaba de la misma manera.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y un fuerte viento acompañado de un humo blanco hizo estremecer la habitación. Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión al ver la figura que emergía de adentro.

-**¡El Avatar Roku!** -exclamó el líder de los sabios. Roku, quien se encontraba en estado Avatar, comenzó a destruir el templo, el magma se alzaba y perforaba el techo del templo. Los sabios huyeron rápidamente seguidos del Comandante Zhao y sus hombres y de Shyu. Luego serían apresados por traidores.

-**¿Naruto?** -preguntó Sasuke, de alguna manera había reconocido a su ex compañero de equipo tras la figura del Avatar Roku.

-**¡Vamos Sasuke, el lugar se derrumba!** -le gritó Zuko haciendo reaccionar al pelinegro. Ambos escaparon del templo rápidamente.

Luego de unos minutos el Avatar Roku desapareció y allí se encontraban de pie Aang y Naruto.

-**¿Qué...?** -Naruto interrumpió a Katara alzándola con sus brazos. Con su planeador que había aprendido a usar hacía unos días ambos volaron seguidos de Aang y Sokka, que también volaban en el planeador del joven calvo. Se detuvieron cerca de Appa y lo montaron rápidamente para escapar de la erupción del volcán.

* * *

Katara seguía sonrojada por la forma en que había sido cargada pero supo que el rubio tuvo que hacerlo para salvar su vida. La luz de la luna iluminaba a los cuatro amigos quienes volaban tratando de recuperarse del incidente.

-**¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro?** -preguntó Sokka dejando que su curiosidad lo venciera. Aang recordó las palabras de Roku.

-**Lo más importante ahora es que Naruto y yo debemos aprender el Agua Control. Lo mejor será que viajemos a la Tribu Agua del Norte en busca de un maestro que nos enseñe** -dijo Aang armando un nuevo plan. Katara y Sokka se miraron confundidos.

-**¿Tú y Naruto?** -le preguntó Katara sin entender la importancia que tenía aquel muchacho.

-**Hai, él al igual que yo es un Avatar...** -concluyó el joven calvo.

-**¿¡NANI!?** -exclamaron sorprendidos mientras volaban con rumbo a su nuevo destino: La Tribu Agua del Norte.

Acá termina el cuarto capítulo. Como dije antes es más largo que el anterior y relata un hecho importante en la historia (aunque algo predecible)

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**Anakin Namikaze : **Hola te respondo por acá ya que no puedo por PM, primero que nada te agradezco por dejar tu review. Además con gusto aceptaré tu ayuda si es lo que quieres ya que hace tiempo que no veía Avatar y me había olvidado de la trama.


	5. Agua Control parte 2 : Honor

Hola! acá les vengo a traer el quinto capítulo de mi fic luego de dos largas semanas sin actualizar. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto, de Avatar y de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 5 : Agua Control parte 2 : Honor**

-**¡Bien hecho Naruto! ¡por fin eres un Maestro Agua!** -exclamó Katara con entusiasmo. El rubio sonreía al tiempo que jadeaba agotado por el esfuerzo.

-**Me alegro por ti mi joven pupilo, pero aún te falta mucho en Aire Control y también debemos practicar Fuego Control** -comentó Aang mientras Naruto asentía.

-**Hai Aang-sensei** -el joven calvo sonrió para luego asentirle. El rubio se volvió hacia Katara- **¡Arigato, Katara-sensei!** -exclamó haciendo una reverencia, la chica se sonrojó con la forma en la que se dirigía hacia ella.

Habían pasado tres días desde que abandonaron la isla Media Luna. En ese tiempo sólo se detuvieron para descansar aunque, en aquella ocasión, hicieron una excepción para poder entrenar con el pergamino de Katara. Los progresos de Naruto y Aang eran increíbles, aunque al rubio le costaba más dominar aquel elemento que a su amigo.

-**Creo que hemos abandonado a Sokka, aunque no sea un Maestro no deberíamos dejarlo tanto tiempo sólo con Appa y Momo...** -comentó la chica cambiando de tema. Ambos Avatares se miraron y luego asintieron al unísono.

-**Ahora que hemos finalizado nuestro entrenamiento podríamos tratar de enseñarle a Sokka alguno de los tres elementos, quizás entonces podría convertirse en un Maestro...** -resolvió Naruto mientras Katara lo miraba asombrada, en realidad aquello lo estaban planeando desde varios días atrás.

-**¿Enserio?** -preguntó y ambos Avatares asintieron sonrientes- **¡Es una gran idea! pero ¿qué elemento debería aprender?**

-**Primero hay que descubrir su inclinación elemental** (N/A cada ser humano puede aprender solamente un elemento a eso se le denomina **"inclinación elemental"**), **aunque eso es fácil de hacer...** -concluyó con preocupación el joven calvo mientras Katara lo miraba curiosa.

-**¿Pero...?** -preguntó incitando a Aang para que continuara.

-**Pero si no domina el Aire, ni el Agua ni el Fuego entonces su elemento es la Tierra y ninguno de nosotros somos Maestros Tierra** -comentó algo asustado de decepcionar a Sokka. Naruto y Katara se miraron con evidente preocupación.

* * *

-**¿Dónde está la comida, dónde?** -preguntaba desesperado al llegar al río a las afueras del campamento. Sus amigos rieron con complicidad- **aguarden ¿esto fue una mentira?** -volvió a preguntar causando carcajadas. Luego de un rato asintieron tratando de calmarse- **lo sabía, todo fue para molestarme...** -resolvió molesto, Aang se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-**Sokka, te hemos traído hasta aquí para descubrir tu elemento interno** -el muchacho pestañeó sin poder creérselo, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- **¡Te haremos un Maestro!** -exclamó Naruto formando una esfera de fuego en su mano mientras Katara tomaba un poco de agua y hacía lo mismo. Aang imitó la técnica del rubio pero con Aire.

-**Chicos, son los mejores** -concluyó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

-**¡Tío! ¡Sasuke!** -exclamó Zuko llamando la atención de ambos. Se volvieron casi al mismo tiempo y se encontraron frente a frente con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-**¿Qué sucede sobrino?** -preguntó Iroh con curiosidad, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

-**Aquí no podemos hablar, vamos a aquel salón de té** -susurró observando como unos soldados pasaban cerca de ellos y los vigilaban.

-**¡Excelente elección Zuko!** -exclamó contento- **vamos, me han dicho que el té es uno de los mejores de la Nación** -comentaba mientras caminaban hacia el lugar.

El sitio era bastante amplio, estaba bien decorado y poseía varias mesas donde en algunas habían clientes bebiendo y conversando. Un hombre los condujo a una apartada mesa donde los tres se sentaron en silencio. Iroh ordenó tres tazas de su té favorito: el té de Jing-Seng.

-**¿Qué querías decirnos?** -preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia. Zuko se acomodó en su asiento y luego se acercó para que los dos pudieran oírlo susurrar.

-**He oído que Zhao planea invadir la Tribu Agua del norte...** -comentó mientras el té se les era servido e Iroh sorbía con placer un poco del líquido.

-**¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso el Avatar...?** -preguntó conociendo la respuesta. El príncipe asintió.

-**Así es, están viajando hacia el polo norte en busca de un Maestro Agua. Al parecer ese chico rubio llamado Naruto sigue con ellos** -al comentar eso Sasuke apretó su puño con ira pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo con emoción. Su búsqueda daba frutos, estaba a pocos pasos de encontrarse con Itachi.

-**Excelente, debemos escapar para llegar antes que ellos. Entonces nuestro objetivo será más fácil de alcanzar** -concluyó poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Zuko.

-**¡Nos vamos tío!** -exclamó abandonando el salón.

-**¿No vas a terminar este delicioso té?** -preguntó con tristeza.

* * *

-**¡Es inútil! ¡nunca me convertiré en Maestro!** -exclamó frustrado luego de fallar por tercera vez en su entrenamiento. No tenía afinidad con ninguno de los tres elementos, sus esperanzas desaparecieron de inmediato.

-**No te preocupes Sokka, si no puedes aprender de nosotros entonces tu afinidad está con la Tierra** -comentó Aang convencido de que así sería. El muchacho asintió decepcionado y se volvió con la cabeza gacha sin pronunciar palabra. Sus amigos lo siguieron hasta el campamento en silencio.

Inmediatamente como llegó comenzó a empacar con rapidez todas sus pertenencias sobre Appa. Se montó sobre él y permaneció en silencio mientras los demás lo imitaban con tristeza. Naruto se sentía terrible luego de aquello, Sokka lo hacía recordar así mismo cuando era un niño. Siempre fue el peor de la clase, el ninja más patético que trataba de llamar la atención haciendo travesuras como pintar los rostros Hokage después de clases.

-**¿Estás bien?** -le preguntó Katara colocándole una mano en el hombro a su hermano. El chico se volvió a observarla con lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, luego la abrazó y rompió en llanto. La chica acarició sus cabellos de la misma manera en que lo hacía su madre antes de morir.

-**Naruto, ven aquí** -llamó Aang quien había permanecido en silencio con ambas riendas de Appa en sus manos. Momo dormitaba en su hombro mientras su pecho se inchaba y se relajaba sin percatarse de lo que ocurría- **¿sabes? en momentos como este desearía no ser un Avatar** -expresó con la mirada fija hacia el frente. El rubio comprendió aquel sentimiento.

-**No digas eso, si no hubieras sido un Avatar nunca hubieras conocido a Katara ni a Sokka ni a mí** -comentó mientras Aang asentía sin mucha convicción- **ni tampoco a Suki** -concluyó causando que el joven calvo recordara el rostro de la hermosa chica.

-**La extraño tanto Naruto, desearía que pudiera acompañarme pero, por otro lado, eso la pondría en peligro...** -resolvió con tristeza. El rubio suspiró recordando su antigua vida en Konoha, aunque extrañaba su mundo se sentía mejor en la dimensión actual. Era valorado y querido por sus nuevos amigos y eso había llenado su corazón.

-**Tú sabes bien que Suki es una guerrera Kyoshi, puede defenderse sola** -comentó causando que Aang sonriera-** te diré que haremos, cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento de Agua Control iremos a la Isla Kyoshi así podrás encontrarte con ella** -resolvió. El nómada Aire asintió más contento y decidido que antes- **La brisa es más fría, eso significa...** -comentó el rubio adivinando el cambio de clima que se avecinaba. Aang volvió a asentir dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente.

-**Hai, estamos cerca.**

* * *

-**Hemos eludido a la armada de la Nación del Fuego, ¿cómo te sientes Zuko?** -preguntó Iroh mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ambos. Los tres se hallaban en el puente del barco.

-**Siento que tengo otra oportunidad para recuperar mi honor** -indicó impaciente mientras la suave y helada brisa chocaba contra su rostro.

-**Hum, va a ser difícil pelear contra todos los Maestros Agua** -comentó el Uchiha algo preocupado por la batalla que se venía. Su felicidad no podía ser mayor, dentro de poco podría asesinar a su hermano.

-**Sasuke tiene razón, mi consejo es que se infiltren antes del amanecer en la Tribu, sólo con el poder del Sol podrán derrotarlos** -resolvió mientras acariciaba su barba. Zuko asintió mientras volvía su rostro hacia el frente justo en el momento en que el barco se alejaba de un iceberg.

Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de ambos chicos: la luz de la Luna iluminaba la gran muralla de Hielo de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

* * *

-**¡Esta noche celebramos la llegada de nuestro hermano y hermana de la Tribu del Agua del Sur!** -exclamó causando sonrojo en ambos hermanos- **¡Y han traído con ellos a alguien muy especial: El Avatar!** -volvió a exclamar y la sala se llenó de aplausos mientras Aang saludaba apenado. Naruto carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención del hombre pero no lo consiguió- **también esta noche es el cumpleaños número 16 de mi pequeña hija, la princesa Yue ahora en edad de casarse** -concluyó volviendo su rostro hacia la hermosa joven de cabellos grises que entraba al salón. Los cuatro chicos se volvieron a observar a la recién llegada, Sokka se cautivó de inmediato de su belleza.

-**Arigato padre, que los espíritus de la Luna y el Mar nos amparen en estos tiempos de guerra** -indicó con una reverencia. Por un momento Naruto contempló la sala: Se encontraban en una gran mesa y a sus costados la gente se encontraba sentada en silencio. La parte más interesante del lugar eran cinco cascadas en el extremo opuesto de ellos, la del centro era la mayor.

-**¡Ahora el Maestro Paku y sus pupilos harán su demostración!** -indicó señalando a un anciano que se encontraba junto a dos jóvenes. Dicho esto comenzaron a manipular el agua de las cascadas con maestría. La princesa se sentó junto al hermano de Katara haciendo que se incomodara.

-**Soy Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur** -indicó tratando de serenarse.

-**Es un placer conocerte** -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-**Aang-sensei, no me ha presentado...** -comentó algo avergonzado el rubio. El joven calvo negó con la cabeza.

-**Recuerda de lo que hablamos antes, nadie debe saber que hay dos Avatares hasta que sea el momento. Podría ponerte en peligro mi joven pupilo** -resolvió mientras Naruto asentía convencido- **ven, debemos hablar con aquel anciano** -indicó Aang mientras Naruto lo seguía. Katara los vio acercarse al anciano y suspiró nerviosa.

-**Maestro Paku, te presento a tu nuevo aprendiz. Él es el Avatar** -comentó el jefe de la Tribu mientras el chico calvo hacía una reverencia. El anciano lo observó con algo de desprecio.

-**No porque estés destinado a salvar al mundo tendrás un trato especial** -indicó causando cierta confusión en el nómada Aire. Naruto carraspeó.

-**Ah sí, él también será tu aprendiz. ¿Cual era tu nombre?** -preguntó el jefe de la Tribu molestando al rubio.

-**Soy Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto estar bajo...**

-**Otra molestia más, espero que no nos retrases** -indicó interrumpiéndolo, Naruto apretó su puño con fuerza. Aang suspiró resignado- **si quieren aprender los veré a ambos afuera** -concluyó alejándose de ellos. Hicieron una reverencia mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ellos.

-**¿Qué sucede Sokka? te ves algo feliz...** -preguntó el rubio. Sokka sonrió con orgullo mientras era observado por los Avatares y por Katara.

-**¡He conseguido una cita con Yue!** -exclamó con alegría.

* * *

-**¡No, No! ¡Los movimientos deben ser más suaves!** -exclamó causando fastidio en Aang- **y tú, si el Avatar es malo tu eres el peor Maestro Agua que me ha tocado enseñar. ¡Tu Agua Control es débil!** -exclamó haciendo que la ira surgiera desde dentro de Naruto.

-_"Naruto-kun no debes enfadarte, si lo haces podrías obligarme a salir o algo peor..."_ -indicó el Kyubi calmando un poco al rubio, _"¿A qué se refería Kurama con algo peor?"_ -pensó el rubio sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

-**¿Quien es ella?** -preguntó Paku volviendo su rostro hacia la recién llegada.

-**Ella es Katara, nuestra amiga quien quiere aprender** -comentó Aang causando que el anciano la mirara con desprecio.

-**Hum, una mujer jamás podría aprender el Agua Control** -indicó con desprecio. Katara se llenó de rabia- **y menos una niña.**

-**¿¡Qué dijiste anciano?! ¡Ven a pelear!** -gritó asustando a ambos Avatares.

-**No tengo tiempo para esto, mejor ve a practicar con las mujeres** -sugirió dándole la espalda y enfatizando la última palabra. Katara no se pudo contener y formó un látigo de agua y lo golpeó en la nuca- **Bien, si tienes tanta sed de aprendizaje te enseñaré algo** -comentó controlando la nieve y convirtiéndola en agua.

La pelea había comenzado, el Maestro Paku atacaba rápidamente y a Katara le costaba esquivar cada ataque. Contraatacaba en cada ocasión que podía con excelentes técnicas que la convertían en una verdadera Maestra Agua.

-**Maravilloso Agua Control, se ve que eres una espléndida Maestra** -comentó con una sonrisa. Katara jadeaba y sus cabellos estaban algo despeinados.

-**¿Aún así no me enseñará?** -preguntó conociendo la respuesta.

-**No**

El combate continuó, la chica logró golpearlo dos veces con sus técnicas pero Paku era un gran guerrero. Con un movimiento, convirtió el Agua que estaba empleando en hielo y creó una prisión atrapando a Katara en un instante. Trató de escapar pero fue inútil, además sus cabellos estaban totalmente sueltos, lo que la hacía más hermosa de lo que era.

-**¿Ves que tenía razón? una patética y débil chica estúpida nunca será rival para un verdadero Maestro Agua** -indicó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Naruto apretó ambos puños al oír aquello, no podía creer como hacía para contenerse y no golpear a aquel anciano. Comenzó a temblar, de repente no podía contenerse más, sentía una especie de energía que emanaba por su cuerpo. Sentía que perdería la conciencia a manos de su ira pero no quería, debía tranquilizarse.

Algo brillante le llamó la atención, ¿sería la luz de la Luna?, No, era una pequeña lágrima que surcaba el rostro. Toda su tristeza era acumulada en esa muestra de tristeza que le era el único modo de desahogarse. Aquel cruel anciano había hecho llorar a su amiga, aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar: tenía que darle una lección al Maestro Paku.

-**¿Oh? ¿Ahora lloras? Eres patética, igual que todas las demás, no...** -una onda expansiva de aire lo interrumpió.

La prisión de hielo se había quebrado y Katara ahora yacía en el suelo con la vista fija en un punto detrás de él. Se volvió asustado y le sorprendió lo que vio: su nuevo aprendiz, el rubio, tenía los ojos totalmente de un blanco brillante. El chico se elevaba en el aire con un remolino de Agua. Su peor elemento se manifestaba poderosamente.

-**¿N-Naruto?** -preguntó Katara sorprendida mientras Paku lo miraba incrédulo.

-**¿Qué? ¿Pero no era el otro chico el Avatar?** -cuestionó asustado de la ira que reflejaba el rostro del muchacho rubio.

En un instante, el agua envolvió a Paku y lo lanzó varios metros en el aire haciéndolo estrellar contra la escalera que tenían a sus espaldas. El anciano inmediatamente tosió sangre mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie.

-**¡No! ¡Espera no me mates!** -exclamó con terror el anciano ya que Naruto formó en su mano derecha una lanza de hielo. Alzó su mano en el aire y se preparó para lanzarla pero alguien lo detuvo.

Descendió poco a poco, Katara había tomado su mano izquierda y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza que tranquilizó al muchacho. Una vez en el suelo ambos sostuvieron un fuerte abrazo mientras la chica lloraba desconsoladamente. Recobró la conciencia rápidamente y se dejó llevar por un nuevo sentimiento que lo embargaba. Por un momento, sintió que estaba en su casa, la calidez del húmedo cuerpo de la chica lo llenó de una extraña felicidad.

-**No llores Katara-chan** -indicó separándose un poco y limpiando la suave mejilla de la chica mientras le sonreía- **para mi siempre serás la mejor Maestra Agua que existe** -comentó causando que la muchacha detuviera su llanto y lo mirara sorprendida. No supo por qué pero aquella sonrisa la cautivó.

-**Bah, nunca será mejor que un hombre eso...** -un golpe en la cabeza del anciano lo detuvo. Se volvió a ver al joven calvo que lo miraba con ira.

-**¿No tuvo suficiente? ¿Es que acaso es tan cruel?** -preguntó mientras Paku gruñía molesto.

-**¿N-Naruto-kun?** -aquella forma de hablar le hizo recordar a Hinata y su eterna timidez hacia él- **Arigato** -indicó acercando su rostro aún más hacia el rubio. En ese momento al chico no le importaba que lo vieran, quería permanecer junto a Katara por siempre.

Quería encontrar sus labios con los de aquel Avatar que siempre la había defendido y de quien ella había dudado un tiempo atrás. Era un sentimiento nuevo, extraño pero hermoso.

Una explosión hizo volver el rostro de ambos y separarse de inmediato. Una gran bola de fuego había impactado la gran muralla de hielo y en unos instantes más esferas continuaban explotando contra la estructura provocando que las estructuras se estremecieran.

-**No puede ser, ¿la Nación del Fuego?** -se preguntó el anciano. Los demás lo miraron asustados- **vamos, debemos defender la Tribu.**

* * *

-**¿Estas bien Sasuke?** -preguntó Zuko jadeante. Estaban empapados, si no fueran Maestros Fuego jamás hubieran sobrevivido en aquellas heladas aguas.

-**Hum, considerando que casi no logramos atravesar la gruta submarina...** -comentó poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera de la cueva. Zuko lo siguió en silencio, ambos debían encontrar la ubicación del Avatar primero.

Caminaron escondiéndose en las sombras de la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, había algunos guardias pero no se percataron de su presencia.

-**Bien, ahora debemos buscar al Avatar, ¿por donde iremos?** -preguntaba Zuko con curiosidad. Sasuke observaba en todas las direcciones en busca de algún indicio, de repente su rostro se detuvo en un punto en el horizonte.

-**Allí, vamos** -señaló un gran edificio que se alzaba imponente. El príncipe estaba impresionado de aquella habilidad, quiso preguntarle pero de repente una explosión los detuvo, se volvieron y pudieron observar una columna de humo lejana.

-**La invasión ha comenzado** -comentó Zuko mientras Sasuke asentía, se dieron media vuelta y continuaron hacia su nuevo destino.

Caminaron en silencio y evadieron los guardias hasta que llegaron hacia el lugar. Sasuke se dirigió hacia la izquierda donde una pequeña ranura estaba abierta, un pasadizo se podía ver por el hueco. Lo cruzaron y frente a ellos un largo sendero los llevó hacia un lago. El aire denotaba paz y tranquilidad y era más cálido que el de la Tribu en sí. La hierba crecía por todo el lugar y en el centro un círculo verde era rodeado por un lago donde nadaban dos peces, uno blanco y el otro negro.

-**Vaya vaya, el Avatar y su novia** -indicó Zuko mientras Sasuke permanecía con una sonrisa a su lado. Katara saltó del asombro y se dio media vuelta para mirarlos. Sokka se colocó enfrente de Yue para protegerla.

-**¡No soy su novia!** -exclamó sonrojada, no sentía nada por Aang más que amistad pero lo contrario ocurría con Naruto aunque no se lo diría a nadie, aún no.

-**Veo que Naruto también medita, o aparenta hacerlo. De todos modos eso favorece nuestros planes** -comentó el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que Zuko y Katara se ponían en posición de pelea.

-**¡No dejaré que se lleven a Naruto!** -exclamó golpeando con Agua Control a Zuko e impulsándolo lejos. Luego, lo apresó con hielo en el suelo y permaneció inmóvil observando a Sasuke quien permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-**No puedo creer que alguien llegara a querer a ese dobe** -comentó causando que la chica apretara los puños.

-**¡¿Qué sabes tú de Naruto?! ¡No eres nadie!** -exclamó con ira. El chico rió con desprecio.

-**Sabes, yo era su compañero de equipo. Lo conozco bastante como para decir que era un perdedor que hacía travesuras para llamar la atención, nunca nadie lo respetó tampoco tuvo padres ni hermanos, siempre tan solo...** -enfatizó la palabra **"solo"**, le desagradaba decir eso, le hacía recordar así mismo.

-**¿A qué te refieres con...?** -no terminó de preguntar cuando una llamarada de fuego la había golpeado. Cayó inconsciente en el suelo mientras Sokka le gritaba a Yue que escapara. Sasuke se paró enfrente de él, Sokka quiso golpearlo con su Boomerang pero el chico lo bloqueó fácilmente.

-**No te preocupes miedosito, no te haré daño** -concluyó mientras cargaba al rubio quien había permanecido inmóvil junto a Aang. Zuko hizo lo mismo con el joven calvo y escaparon de allí en un instante.

-**¡Maldición! ¡Soy tan débil!** -exclamó golpeando el suelo con sus puños. Yue lo miró con tristeza. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-**No, Sokka eres el chico más valiente que he conocido, te amo** -confesó la chica besándolo. Sokka se sintió en las nubes, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos. No se separaron de inmediato, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos sintieron un gran vacío.

-**¿Qué pasó con Aang y Naruto?** -preguntó de repente Katara haciendo que ambos chicos volvieran a verla.

-**Zuko y su amigo se los han llevado** -comentó Sokka aún sonrojado.

-**¡Debemos rescatarlos!** -exclamó.

* * *

-**¿Y bien Aang-sensei?** -preguntó Naruto con impaciencia. Aang lo miró con preocupación.

-**No he mostrado ninguna emoción tal como dijo Roku, aún así me he enterado que los espíritus de la Luna y del Mar están en peligro mortal.**

-**¡Debemos volver!** -exclamó el rubio preocupado por sus amigos- **es una lástima que no sepamos cómo** -indicó pero Aang se encontraba observando un punto detrás de él.

-**¿Eh? ¡Es Hei Bai!** -señaló haciendo que Naruto se volviera para encontrarse con su viejo amigo: el espíritu blanco y negro.

* * *

Las llamas de la fogata hacían crujir la poca madera que habían colocado sobre ella. Zuko la había traído consigo para prevenir casos como esos y estaba aliviado de haberlo hecho.

-**Así que por fin lo hemos conseguido, mis años de búsqueda han terminado. Podremos volver a casa** -comentó el príncipe algo alegre. Sasuke sólo gruñó.

-_"Naruto, has llegado muy lejos pero al fin te tengo"_ -pensó el Uchiha observando al rubio. De repente ambos Avatares abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a explorar la caverna para encontrarse con la sorpresiva mirada de ambos Maestros Fuego.

-**¿Sasuke? ¿Tú también?** -preguntó algo asustado el rubio mientras Aang se retorcía de sus ataduras. Ambos estaban apresados con cuerda.

-**Hum, al fin despiertas dobe, no se resistan, es imposible que...** -fue interrumpido por Naruto quien lo golpeó con una llamarada de fuego y lo lanzó contra el muro de hielo. El golpe en su cabeza lo dejó inconsciente de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, Aang se había librado de las cuerdas y había golpeado a Zuko con su Aire Control dejándolo inconsciente junto a Sasuke.

-**Vamos Naruto, debemos proteger a los espíritus.**

* * *

-**Así que estos son los espíritus del Mar y la Luna** -dijo acercándose al lago donde los peces nadaban tranquilamente- **General Iroh, imagina cuanto poder tendría la Nación del Fuego si destruyo la Luna, se me conocería como el "Zhao el conquistador"** -comentó mientras metía en un saco al pez blanco. Inmediatamente el cielo y la Luna se tornaron rojos.

En ese momento del cielo descendió Appa cargando con Yue y los demás. Se acercaron corriendo hasta quedar frente a Iroh y a Zhao y a los soldados.

-**¡Zhao, no te metas con los espíritus! ¡si destruyes la Luna el equilibrio se vería roto y hasta los Maestros Fuego tendríamos problemas!** -exclamó haciendo dudar al comandante- **¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Si le haces algo te lo devolveré multiplicado por 10!** -gritó e hizo que Zhao reaccionara. Liberó de nuevo el espíritu en el estanque donde volvió a nadar con tranquilidad. Esa paz lo puso furioso y, con una llamarada de fuego, asesinó al animal.

El cielo se tornó blanco y negro, en un instante los Maestros Agua perdieron sus poderes y no eran rivales para la Nación del Fuego que los capturó fácilmente.

-**¡Zhao!** -gritó Iroh con furia golpeando con un gran Fuego Control a los soldados y luego atacando al comandante quien temblaba de terror. Se escapó cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-**No puede ser, no...** -dijo Aang arrodillándose frente a los peces, ya no había esperanza.

-**La Nación del Fuego nos destruirá, no puedo creerlo** -resolvió Sokka con tristeza. Yue supo que su momento había llegado.

-**No, hay una forma de revivir el espíritu de la Luna** -comentó Yue con seriedad causando que todos se volvieran para observarla- **al nacer mi cuerpo era débil, estuve al borde de la muerte pero mis padres me trajeron aquí y el espíritu de la Luna me dio vida. Quizás pueda... devolvérsela** -indicó acercándose al lago y tomando el pez blanco con ambas manos.

-**¡Yue...!** -Sokka fue interrumpido por Katara quien le negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía su hombro.

Algo extraño ocurrió, una luz brillante emergió de las manos de la chica y la herida del espíritu sanó de inmediato otorgándole nuevamente la vida. La muchacha lo depositó con cuidado en el lago y luego se desplomó en el suelo. Sokka corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo con ambos brazos, murió dándole un último beso al chico.

El cielo volvió a la normalidad y los poderes de los Maestros Agua regresaron de inmediato.

-**Aunque todo volvió a la normalidad, no podrán ganarles a la Nación del Fuego** -comentó Iroh con tristeza, no mostraba signos de orgullo ni de victoria. Parecía que aquella vez estaba de su lado.

-**Si podremos** -dijeron al unísono Aang y Naruto mientras entraban en estado Avatar.

* * *

-**Otra vez escapamos, estoy harto de esto** -indicó Zuko furioso. Tanto él como Sasuke se encontraban a salvo en su barco y se alejaban de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Iroh se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-**Hicieron lo correcto, luego de que Zhao fuera derrotado por ambos Avatares los demás barcos se retiraron. Hubiera sido muy peligroso quedarse allí, en especial luego de descubrir que hay un segundo Avatar** -comentó Iroh causando que el Uchiha gruñera con ira.

-_"Estuve tan cerca, Itachi se me aleja de nuevo"_ -pensó Sasuke resignado. Ya tendrían otra oportunidad.

-**¡Señor! ¡Ese navío solicita permiso para abordarnos!** -exclamó uno de los tripulantes del barco. Zuko dirigió su mirada para observar que a su lado un buque mucho mayor que el de ellos los perseguía de cerca.

-**No los dejaremos, si es necesario combatiremos** -indicó pero una llamarada de fuego azul golpeó al tripulante lanzandolo al agua. Los tres se volvieron para ver que frente a ellos había tres intrusos.

-**Susu, ¿acaso esa es la forma de recibirme?** -preguntó la chica del medio con una sonrisa maléfica. Zuko abrió los ojos indignado.

-**¿Azula? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -cuestionó con rabia. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos molesto con la situación.

-**Querido tío, veo que sigues igual de anciano que siempre** -indicó Azula con soberbia. Iroh rió largamente ante el comentario.

-**¡Incluso trajiste a Mai!** -exclamó Zuko mientras la tercera joven se acercaba y besaba sorpresivamente al príncipe. Sasuke miró con algo de asco la escena mientras se percataba de la apariencia de las tres: la novia de Zuko tenía los cabellos negros largos con dos moños en la parte superior y dos colas que recorrían la zona de su hombro hasta su pecho. Llevaba un kimono rojo con un chaleco negro en la parte superior y ojos grises.

Azula tenía los cabellos negros y dos mechones recorrían sus mejillas. Llevaba su pelo atado en un moño con una corona de princesa que hacía de sujetador. Vestía la usual armadura de la Nación del Fuego. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color ámbar.

La última joven tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza y dos largos mechones le recorrían sus mejillas al igual que a Azula. Llevaba una camisa roja clara recortada en la zona de su vientre y unos pantalones del mismo color que se encontraban debajo de una falda más oscura. Sus ojos eran de color avellana (N/A como los míos, es decir, verde y marrón).

En un instante, se percató que era el centro de atención de ambas chicas. Suspiró resignado, no le convenía quejarse si aquella era la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

-**Soy Ty Lee ¿cual es tu nombre guapo?** -preguntó insinuándose a Sasuke. El le dirigió directamente su mirada a Azula quien estaba algo celosa de la chica. Aquel sentimiento fue reemplazado por vergüenza.

-**Uchiha Sasuke, es mi mejor amigo** -indicó Zuko mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Mai. El Uchiha asintió causando que Azula se sonrojara, en verdad era muy apuesto- **y un poderoso Maestro Fuego** -concluyó el príncipe.

-**Susu, veo que mejoras en la vida. Bien, debes saber que no he venido a verte simplemente.**

-**¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?** -preguntó Iroh sin estar del todo convencido. Azula lo miró algo molesta de que fuera interrumpida.

-**He estado observándote, has peleado contra el Avatar y su amigo quien dice ser el segundo Avatar. Y no sólo a ti, sino también a él** -indicó señalándolo, Sasuke soltó un Hum mientras su brazo izquierdo era tomado por Ty Lee. Suspiró resignado mientras la princesa la miraba con furia, tenía celos pero no lo demostraría- **y nuestro padre ha llegado a una conclusión.**

-**¿Una conclusión?** -preguntó con nerviosismo el príncipe Zuko. Azula asintió con una sonrisa.

-**Así es, ha decidido que puedes volver a casa. Tu honor fue restaurado.**

Acá termina este capítulo. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar y prometo que trataré de tardar menos.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**Anakin Namikaze: **Gracias por darme aquellos consejos, veré si incluyo alguno de esos elementos en la historia. Sería para darle un elemento único para Naruto.

**gerymaru:** Me alegra que te gustara mi historia. Si lees bien, a Naruto le cuesta aprender Agua Control solamente ya que es su elemento opuesto.


	6. La isla del amor

Hola! acá les vengo a traer el sexto capítulo de mi fic luego de casi dos largas semanas sin actualizar. Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto, de Avatar y de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene un poco de lemon suave.

Aclaraciones del fic:

**-Hablando, situaciones u objetos llamativos**

**-**_Pensando, frases del pasado de cada personaje_

**Capítulo 6 : La isla del amor**

Una semana había transcurrido desde la invasión. Naruto y sus amigos permanecieron durante ese tiempo en la Tribu del Agua del Norte practicando Agua Control con Paku quien reconoció su error y se disculpó con ellos, ahora era más amable. Sokka aún estaba triste por la muerte de la princesa Yue aunque lo había superado tratando de convencerse de que había sido para el bien del mundo.

Casualmente esa mañana, Aang y los demás partirían hacia el Reino Tierra.

-**¿Realmente no pueden quedarse un día más?, aún deben continuar sus entrenamientos con el Maestro Paku...** -comentó el jefe de la Tribu. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-**Lo siento pero aún debemos viajar a Omashu para ver al rey Bumi** -concluyó el rubio montando a Appa con ambas riendas en las manos. Sus amigos asintieron con tristeza.

-**Es verdad, aunque realmente deseamos poder volver aquí algún día** -indicó Aang haciendo una reverencia junto a Katara mientras Sokka permanecía sentado en Appa con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-**De acuerdo, les deseo un buen viaje** -resolvió el jefe mientras montaban al bisonte con rápidez. Todos los habitantes reunidos cerca de allí comenzaron a saludarlos.

-**¡Appa yip-yip!** -exclamó Naruto al tiempo que el bisonte se elevaba en los cielos.

Volaron un rato en silencio, interrumpido simplemente por el sonido de la suave y helada brisa que azotaba sus rostros. Cuando salieron de las aguas heladas y entraron a climas más cálidos a Naruto lo venció la curiosidad.

-**¿Quién es Bumi?** -preguntó el rubio. Aang se volteó a verlo.

-**Ahora recuerdo que aún no viajabas con nosotros cuando lo conocimos. Bumi es el rey de la gran ciudad de Omashu y amigo personal de Aang. Es un excelente Maestro Tierra que podría enseñarnos a dominar la Tierra Control** -explicó Katara, Naruto asintió sin soltar las riendas. Momo dormitaba acurrucado en su hombro.

-**Entiendo, entonces nuestro próximo destino será Omashu. Con suerte, llegaremos hoy mismo y Sokka podrá aprender algo de Tierra Control ¿te parece bien amigo?** -preguntó tratando de animar al muchacho. Sokka asintió sin mucha convicción.

-**Etto, ¿Naruto?** -el rubio se volvió a ver a su amigo, el joven calvo jugueteaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo. Suspiró, aquella actitud era exactamente igual a la de Hinata- **primero debemos volver a Kyoshi** -indicó con más seguridad, no como una orden sino como una petición para su mejor amigo. El rubio asintió recordando su antigua conversación.

-**¡Ah! ¿así que quieres volver a ver a Suki?** -preguntó Sokka rodeando al Avatar con un brazo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-**¿Qué haces Sokka? Pensaba que estabas deprimido...** -indicó Katara mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su hermano la miró con un puchero y volvió a su posición gruñendo. Todos rieron a carcajadas de la escena.

-**Cambio de planes, ¡Volveremos a la isla Kyoshi!** -exclamó Naruto comandando a Appa para que cambiara el rumbo.

* * *

-**Había olvidado el aspecto de este lugar...** -comentó Zuko con nostalgia. Mai caminaba a su lado sin apartarle la mirada. Su cabello no estaba sujeto por la cola de costumbre, ahora lo traía suelto y alborotado. Sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla y se volvió a su novia con una agradable sonrisa.

-**No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, los días sin ti fueron extremadamente aburridos** -comentó la chica abrazándolo. El chico ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los de la chica con la esperanza de encontrarlos.

-**Susu, realmente no es lugar para esta escena. Tenemos invitados presentes...** -interrumpió Azula. La pareja se volvió a observar a los recién llegados, Ty Lee iba tomada del brazo de Sasuke como de costumbre y Azula la miraba con evidentes celos. El Uchiha permanecía en silencio, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica que tenía a su lado y eso complacía a la princesa.

-**¿Qué hacen aquí?** -preguntó algo enfadado Zuko, Azula suspiró resignada.

-**Nuestro padre nos ha pedido que viajemos a la Isla Ember, debe reunirse con sus consejeros en privado** -comentó Azula con una sonrisa maléfica.

-**¿La Isla Ember?** -preguntó Ty Lee sin soltar a Sasuke. Zuko asintió molesto.

-**Es una isla paradisíaca, solíamos acostumbrar a ir cuando eramos niños. Lo mejor del lugar son sus grandes playas** -indicó la princesa imaginando por un segundo a Sasuke con su marcado cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba.

-**¿Playas? debe ser un lugar muy romántico...** -concluyó Ty Lee aferrándose más fuerte del brazo del Uchiha quien solo suspiró con molestia.

* * *

-**Hemos llegado, será mejor que dejemos a Appa por aquí...** -indicó Aang luego de aterrizar cerca de la entrada de Kyoshi. Había sido cuidadoso para que no se percataran de su llegada, ocultó al bisonte tras un bosque y se dirigieron hacia el poblado.

-**Aang-sensei, ¿por qué no simplemente aterrizamos dentro de la ciudad?** -preguntó Naruto causando que Katara y Sokka se volvieran a ver a Aang con curiosidad.

-**No estoy seguro, creo que es porque estoy nervioso de que me rechace por abandonar Kyoshi** -confesó asustado, Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-**No te preocupes amigo mío, no hemos viajado tres días para irnos sin ella. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien** -dijo el rubio tranquilizando al Avatar. Katara y Sokka se acercaron a Aang y le sonrieron aumentando su confianza.

-**Arigato chicos, de verdad.**

Caminaron conversando animadamente la mayor parte del trayecto y, aunque Aang participaba de ella, aún estaba nervioso por la reacción que tendría Suki al verlo. No quería tener falsas esperanzas, seguramente ella lo odiaba por haberla abandonado.

-**¡Miren es el Avatar!** -exclamó uno de los habitantes al verlo ingresar. Los demás, al escuchar esto, corrieron a saludarlo con alegría y a pedirle favores. Incluso hubo ciertas niñas que habían formado un club de fans y le pedían su autógrafo.

-**Me alegra verlos nuevamente** -indicó el jefe del pueblo sonriendo, los recién llegados hicieron una reverencia al anciano- **¿qué los trae por aquí?** -preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto le asintió al dubitativo Avatar para que revelara su petición.

-**He venido a ver a Suki** -comentó y el anciano volvió a sonreír.

-**Esta allí, en el dojo. Ha entrenado duramente desde que te marchaste, estoy seguro que se alegrará de volver a verte. Puedes ir a verla si quieres, los demás acompáñenme a sus habitaciones** -indicó mientras los aldeanos volvían a sus labores y Katara, Sokka y Naruto seguían al anciano dejando solo al Avatar.

Observó la entrada al dojo donde entrenaban las guerreras Kyoshi, se encontraba igual que como lo solía recordar. Caminó hacia la puerta mientras se percataba de que los demás edificios habían sido reparados. Subió las escaleras y se encontró frente a la entrada con el kanji de **"guerreras"** pintado en el centro. Se detuvo dudando de como lo tomaría, sin duda debía entrar pero tenía miedo de la reacción de su amada.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, observando con disimulo el interior. Allí estaban las guerreras Kyoshi combatiendo entre ellas para entrenar, buscó con la vista a Suki pero no la pudo hallar debido a la cantidad de chicas que impedía ver más allá.

**-Bien, debemos mejorar para que cuando el Avatar regrese podamos combatir a su lado** -indicó resolvida Suki. Aang se percató de su presencia en el momento que las guerreras se detenían y hacían una reverencia a su oponente en señal de respeto- **La próxima vez debemos ser capaces de expulsar al enemigo de nuestras tierras sin...** -fue interrumpida por unos sonoros aplausos. Las demás se volvieron a observar al causante del sonido.

-**Han mejorado mucho, realmente creo que pueden combatir a mi lado cuando deseen** -dijo Aang con una sonrisa. Suki tardó unos segundos en percatarse de la identidad del muchacho pero, cuando lo hizo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**¡Aang-kun!** -exclamó mientras el muchacho le correspondía al abrazo. Estaba extrañamente más tranquilo al notar la reacción de la chica, Naruto no se había equivocado- ¡te he extrañado tanto! -confesó separándose un poco de él y besando sus labios con suavidad. Unos **"aww"** provenientes de las demás guerreras se hicieron notar en la habitación.

El beso duró algunos minutos, Aang sintió que estaba en el cielo y lo mismo ocurría con Suki, había echado de menos aquella sensación de felicidad. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron.

-**Suki-chan, me he sentido tan solo sin ti, y-yo creo que te amo...** -confesó Aang mientras la chica abría los ojos sorprendida de aquella revelación. De inmediato, abundantes lágrimas surcaron su rostro deshaciendo su maquillaje.

* * *

-**Huele como a asilo de ancianos...** -comentó Zuko. Mai observó la pequeña mesa repleta de cosas que ella consideraba **"basura"**.

-**Hai, me pregunto por qué...** -respondió con sarcasmo. El príncipe asintió con asco.

-**¿Quiénes son esas mujeres tan hermosas?** -preguntó Ty Lee observando un cuadro en el que dos mujeres de cabellos negros posaban con sus traseros pegados uno al otro.

-**¿No se nota?, somos Li y Lo** -comentaron al unísono las dueñas de la cabaña imitando la posición del cuadro. Los demás chicos las miraron asqueados mientras Sasuke suspiraba.

-**Este lugar es un asco...** -indicó Mai apartando su mirada de ambas ancianas.

-**Sabemos que están molestos porque los obligaron a venir aquí, pero al menos deberían darle una oportunidad a la playa** -comentaron al unísono mientras Azula asentía con felicidad: podría ver el cuerpo de Sasuke- **¡Hora de ir a la playa!** -exclamaron mientras se quitaban las prendas superiores y quedaban en mallas. Mai cubrió los ojos de Zuko y Ty Lee abrazó al Uchiha quien no se resistió causando más envidia en Azula.

* * *

-**Es bueno tener una cita y relajarse de vez en cuando, ¿no crees Aang-kun?** -preguntó Suki mientras el chico asentía sonrojado. Se habían recostado frente al lago de la isla Kyoshi, ambos abrazados entre sí.

-**Me gustaría pasar toda mi vida en este lugar, es tan... hermoso** -indicó Aang mientras la chica lo miraba confundida- **en realidad, quiero estar junto a ti para siempre** -confesó el Avatar causando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica, todo pasaba tan rápido para ella pero estaba agradecida de que fuera así.

-**Sé que no te lo he dicho antes** -dijo la muchacha colocándose arriba del chico quien permanecía recostado. Lo miró a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo. Lo besó con pasión y él le correspondió el gesto, por un momento se dejó llevar y algo comenzó a crecer en la zona de la entrepierna afirmándose con fuerza en el trasero de la muchacha causando que de inmediato se separaran sus labios. Le sonrió sonrojada y él la observó sorprendido- **pero te amo.**

* * *

Caminaron por la playa, Zuko iba junto a Mai cargando una sombrilla mientras observaban a todo el mundo con desprecio. Ty Lee sujetaba el brazo de Sasuke mientras sonreía sonrojada. El chico llevaba en su hombro el bolso de la joven mientras maldecía en pensamientos. Se detuvieron en una zona libre, el Uchiha lanzó el bolso hacia el suelo mientras la muchacha se separaba de mala gana de su brazo.

Los cinco estaban vestidos de diferente manera aquel día. Las tres chicas vestían trajes de baños distintos. El de Ty Lee era blanco, y la prenda superior tenía dos tiras blancas que llegaban hasta sus hombros. La parte inferior también era blanca. Por otro lado Azula llevaba un traje de baño rojo sin tiras y un collar así como una zona inferior del mismo color. Mai vestía una falda que llegaba casi hasta sus pies de color rojo y la prenda superior era del mismo color. Zuko vestía su usual túnica roja y dorada y Sasuke vestía casi de la misma manera.

-**¿Necesitas ayuda?** -preguntó un muchacho delgado que se había acercado a ella. La misma observó a Sasuke y el suspiró.

-**Seguro, ¡Arigato!** -agradeció mientras Sasuke tomaba el pesado bolso y lo lanzaba hacia el chico haciéndolo caer. El mismo lo observó molesto mientras desempacaba las cosas de Ty Lee y colocaba la manta sobre el suelo. La misma era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas.

-**¿Puedo recostarme a tu lado?** -volvió a preguntar el muchacho pero fue detenido por Ty Lee.

-**Lo siento pero está reservado para mi novio, ven Sasuke-kun** -indicó mientras el Uchiha se aproximaba con resignación y se recostaba junto a ella. Azula hervía de rabia cuando oyó lo que la chica dijo, sus celos estaban al máximo. El muchacho que permanecía enojado de pie la miró con tristeza- **El Sol nos impide ver a ambos, ¿serías tan amable de moverte un poco a la...?** -pidió pero en un segundo el chico estaba cubriendo el Sol con su cuerpo. Haciendo sombra para ambos- **Perfecto, ahora tenemos tiempo para estar solos ¿no crees Sasuke-kun?** -preguntó sonrojada mientras se daba media vuelta y acercaba su cuerpo hacia el muchacho. El Uchiha pudo sentir los pechos de Ty Lee en su brazo y se sonrojó de inmediato. El muchacho que cubría el Sol lo miró mientras temblaba de rabia así como Azula.

* * *

-**Toma** -dijo Zuko ofreciéndole a Mai una caracola.

-**¿Para qué quiero esto?** -preguntó aburrida.

-**Lo vi y me pareció lindo** -resolvió el muchacho. Mai apartó la mirada de él.

-**Quizás les parezca así a las chicas tontas**

-**¡Olvídalo!** -exclamó Zuko enfadado mientras lanzaba la caracola lejos. Un joven con gran musculatura lo recogió y se percató de la presencia de Ty Lee. Se acercó a ella y se lo ofreció.

-**Es muy bello** -concluyó tomándolo entre sus manos.

-**Pero no tanto como tú** -dijo el recién llegado. El chico que cubría el Sol se apartó para observar con furia al intruso.

-**¡Oye esa es mi...!** -fue interrumpido por Ty Lee quien se cubrió ambos ojos, el muchacho reparó su error volviendo a cubrir a ella y a Sasuke.

Azula se percató de un juego de voley que se llevaba a cabo en aquellos instantes.

-**¡Holgazanes! ¡Es nuestro turno!** -exclamó- **¡Ty Lee, Sasuke vengan aquí de inmediato!** -llamó Azula y la chica tomó de la mano a Sasuke y se acercaron corriendo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Mai y Zuko lo hacían también. Cuando estuvieron reunidos, tanto Sasuke como Zuko se quitaron sus túnicas revelando sus físicos bien definidos y causando que todas las chicas de la playa centraran su atención sobre ellos.

Se colocaron en el campo de juego, jugaban cinco contra cinco. Se reunieron para planear su estrategia.

-**¿Han visto a esa chica? Tiene una protuberancia en el pie izquierdo, estoy segura que sufrió una lesión cuando era niña. Si lanzamos todos los ataques a esa zona destruiremos a su equipo** -indicó Azula mientras los demás asentían y Sasuke suspiraba resignado.

El partido no duró mucho tiempo, en unos minutos habían ganado con una victoria aplastante.

-**¡Sufrieron la derrota de sus vidas! ¡nunca podrán recuperarse de la vergüenza y la humillación!** -exclamó con una sonrisa maléfica- **Fue un gran partido** -concluyó mientras los demás la observaban resignados.

-**Voy a dar una fiesta esta noche, podrías venir...** -dijo un muchacho de la Nación del Fuego a Ty Lee.

-**¡Claro! Adoro las fiestas** -comentó sonriente.

-**Tu amiga también puede venir** -indicó el otro muchacho mientras Mai lo miraba con desprecio.

-**¿Y que pasa con nosotros? ¿no piensan invitarnos?** -preguntó Azula acercándose. Ambos se miraron confusos- **¿no saben quienes somos verdad?** -cuestionó desafiante.

-**¿Ustedes no nos conocen? Somos Chan y Ro jian** -comentó Chan con una sonrisa. Zuko se acercó a ellos con furia pero Azula lo detuvo con su brazo- **Muy bien, están invitados, pero les advierto los chicos más importantes de la Nación del Fuego asistirán así que traten de comportarse** -volvió a comentar Chan preocupado.

-**Haremos lo posible** -indicó Azula maléficamente.

-**¿Me llevarás la fiesta verdad Sasuke-kun?** -preguntó Ty Lee abrazando a Sasuke mientras el Uchiha gruñía disimuladamente. Chan y Ro jian se miraron decepcionados.

* * *

-**Me pregunto...** -dijo Naruto mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de la abundante cena. La noche estaba en su máximo punto.

-**¿Qué sucede?** -preguntó Katara curiosa, el chico la miró y le sonrió.

-**No te preocupes por Aang, estoy seguro que se está divirtiendo en grande con Suki. ¿Y quién no lo haría? teniendo a una chica tan hermosa como ella...** -comentó atiborrándose de comida. Katara negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción mientras Naruto reía a carcajadas.

-_"¿Cuando se lo dirás?_" -la voz de Kurama interrumpió su risa. Se transportó a la habitación del Kyubi quien disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

-_"Creía que aún no era el momento de revelar tu existencia Kurama-san..."_ -indicó causando que el biju lo observara sonriente.

-_"Sabes a lo que me refiero, verás vivo dentro tuyo y conozco tus sentimientos"_ -dijo el Kyubi. Naruto creyó que bajo esos ojos rojizos de animal el muchacho leía todo su ser.

-_"Aún no puedo, ¿qué pasa si...?"_

-_"¿Te rechaza?"_ -completó de inmediato. Naruto abrió ambos ojos con sorpresa. Kurama asintió victorioso- _"he visto lo que ocurrió aquella vez, no creo que te rechace, además se siente culpable"_ -comentó el pelirojo. El rubio estaba confundido.

-_"¿Culpable?"_ -preguntó sin lograr entenderlo. El muchacho volvió a asentir con impaciencia.

-_"Por creer que eras un soldado de la Nación del Fuego, quiere retribuírtelo de alguna manera pero, simplemente, no se anima a hacerlo. Deberías tomar la iniciativa"_ -le aconsejó el Kyubi. Naruto asintió algo nervioso.

-_"L-Lo intentaré, arigato Kurama-san"_ -agradeció el rubio. El Kyubi volvió su mirada a su cena.

-"Será mejor que vuelvas" -comunicó el pelirojo y, casi de inmediato, la sala desapareció y volvió junto a sus amigos quienes conversaban alegremente.

-**¿Katara tienes un minuto?** -preguntó sonrojado. La chica lo miró sorprendida al igual que Sokka- **tenemos que hablar.**

* * *

-**Suki-chan, no sé si deberíamos hacer esto...** -resolvió el Avatar algo nervioso.

-**¡Dame un segundo!** -exclamó la chica desde el cuarto de baño- **perdona la tardanza. Este maquillaje es muy difícil de quitar** -comentó la muchacha entrando a la habitación. Por primera vez, Aang pudo ver el rostro de la hermosa chica- **¿qué te parece?** -preguntó con sonrojo.

-**Eres tan hermosa sin maquillaje** -indicó el joven calvo. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se acercaba a la cama. Se sentó junto a Aang en el borde de la cama- **¿está bien que lo hagamos?, es decir, te amo y tú me amas y además tengo 112 años y tú 15 y...** -fue interrumpido por un dedo en su boca. Suki le sonreía con picardía.

-**He esperado tanto tiempo por estar junto a ti, que decidí que estaría contigo para siempre** -concluyó recostándose encima suyo.

Los besos comenzaron, en unos minutos Aang se había perdido en el suave perfume y en los húmedos labios de Suki la cual se desnudó de inmediato. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de la misma manera, no supo como pero en un instante su miembro estaba al desnudo y se sujetaba firmemente con la entrada de la chica pero sin penetrarla.

-**N-no puedo más, p-por f-favor...** hazme tuya -susurró la muchacha incitando al chico a penetrarla y eso hizo.

La nueva sensación era perfecta, dolió para ambos al principio pero luego ambos cuerpos se unieron en un solo movimiento de caderas. Aang fue olvidando todo lo que quería: sus amigos, sus Maestros, su vida en el Templo del Aire del Sur, todo se alejaba de él en esos maravillosos momentos en los que Suki le había entregado su virginidad solo a él. No podía ser más feliz.

El interior de la chica era tan húmedo y apretado que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar, la habitación de la casa vacía se llenó de gritos de placer y de algunas palabras que surgían por el momento. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad llegaron al momento cúspide y acabaron al mismo tiempo, Aang sintió pena cuando tuvo que abandonar el cálido interior de la chica pero estaba agotado, sólo se recostaron uno enfrente del otro con ambos pares de ojos fijos en los del otro y con una sonrisa que daba a entender su felicidad.

-**¿A-Aang-kun?** -preguntó la chica con cansancio.

-**¿Qué sucede Suki-chan?**

-**Te amo** -concluyó con cariño.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Habían sido muy puntuales debido a la insistencia de Azula aunque en poco tiempo los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

-**¡No importa quien llegó primero, me gustan todos!** -exclamó Ty Lee apartándose del grupo que la acosaba.

-**¿Pero cual te gusta... de verdad?** -preguntó uno de ellos.

-**¡Nadie! ¡Me gusta Sasuke-kun!** -gritó nerviosa golpeando a cada uno de ellos con sus habilidades e inmovilizándolos en el suelo. Se alejó de ellos dando piruetas.

Azula se encontraba parada en el centro del salón, aburrida y triste de estar sola. Se había puesto sus mejores ropas para llamar la atención de los chicos pero no lo consiguió. Su mirada se clavaba en el suelo del lugar.

-**Hum, ¿tienes sed? puedo traerte algo de beber si quieres...** -indicó un muchacho que se había aproximado a ella. La chica elevó su vista emocionada y se encontró con aquel muchacho que jamás había esperado que le hablara: Sasuke Uchiha.

-**¿S-Sasuke? H-Hai me encantaría** -respondió causando que el chico asintiera y se diera media vuelta en dirección a la barra. Lo observó alejarse: estaba muy apuesto con la túnica de príncipe que Zuko le había regalado para la fiesta.

-**Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, esos chicos no me dejaban en paz. No entendían que mi único amor es Sasuke** -comentó Ty Lee. Azula desvió su mirada de ella, estaba molesta por su suerte- **¿dónde está él?** - preguntó observando en todas las direcciones.

-**Escucha Ty Lee necesito tu consejo, verás hay un chico...** -confesó Azula pero fue interrumpida por la emoción de su amiga.

-**Sé lo que debes hacer, si quieres gustarle a un chico sólo observarlo, sonríe mucho con todo lo que te diga aunque no sea divertido** -indicó Ty Lee sonriente. Azula lo pensó un poco.

-**Pero eso suena tonto y superficial..., lo intentaré** -dijo Azula y su amiga asintió.

-**Ahora que ya lo sabes dime, ¿haz visto a Sasuke? Quería darle una gran sorpresa...** -comentó susurrante Ty Lee. Azula supo que si quería al Uchiha para ella debía mentirle a su amiga, y no dudaría en hacerlo.

-**Se ha ido a casa a... ¡peinarse!** -exclamó inventando la historia. Su amiga la miró confundida- **ya sabes, por ese alborotado cabello que tiene** -concluyó terminando de convencer a Ty Lee.

-**¡Bien! Eso favorece mis planes, ¡nos vemos más tarde Azula!** -se despidió saliendo de la mansión de Chan. Justo en ese momento Sasuke se acercaba con un vaso de jugo de frutas.

-**Me pareció escuchar a Ty Lee por aquí...** -comentó deteniéndose frente a la nerviosa princesa.

-**¡Ah! ¡debió ser tu imaginación!** -exclamó con una falsa y exagerada sonrisa. Sasuke elevó una ceja desconfiado pero luego suspiró con resignación.

-**Como sea, te he traído algo** -espetó sin sonreír y sin perturbar su tranquilidad. En cambio la princesa no dejaba de sonreír falsamente lo cual irritó algo al Uchiha.

-**¿Para mi? ¡Arigato!** -exclamó bebiendo un sorbo. En realidad estaba delicioso.

-**No me gusta esta fiesta, es ruidosa. Iré afuera** -comentó mientras se dirigía al amplio balcón de la mansión. La chica lo siguió de cerca.

-**¡Tienes razón! ¡Será mejor que te acompañe!** -volvió a exclamar mientras lanzaba el vaso en dirección a una pareja de jóvenes que conversaban tranquilamente. El mismo golpeó y empapó al muchacho causando las risas de los demás.

Caminaron en silencio atravesando el grupo de invitados que bailaban y reían animadamente. En un par de segundos se encontraban en el tranquilo balcón que ofrecía una espléndida vista del mar. Ambos se apoyaron contra la cerca del balcón.

-**En momentos como este, me gustaría alcanzar mi meta...** -comentó Sasuke. Azula rió a carcajadas pero no por el hecho de que hubiera dicho algo gracioso, sino porque Ty Lee se lo había aconsejado momentos antes. El Uchiha volvió su penetrante mirada y la clavó en ella haciendo que detuviera su risa y se intimidara. Nunca había sentido algo parecido- **deja la risa falsa, no me gusta la gente que quiere aparentar lo que no es** -comentó causando que el corazón de la princesa se detuviera, asesinaría a Ty Lee por aquello. El muchacho suspiró con resignación- **por el contrario, tú me gustas mucho como eres** -confesó Sasuke acercándose a ella. Azula estaba helada, no podía creer lo que oía.

-**¿Q-qué? ¿Te gusto?** -preguntó sin poder creérselo. El chico suspiró molesto mientras la abrazaba y la besaba sorpresivamente. La chica se dejó llevar por el grandioso momento que estaba pasando. Se separaron luego de unos instantes.

-**Eres preciosa, me cuesta admitirlo** -volvió a confesar el muchacho. La chica estaba muy sonrojada pero feliz a la vez, sabía que aquella confesión es la que siempre había estado esperando.

* * *

-**¡Ten cuidado! ¡Esa comida que tiraste era para mi novia!** -exclamó Zuko furioso. Volvió su vista al banco donde se encontraba su novia y se enfureció aún más al percatarse de que había otro muchacho junto a Mai. Corrió hacia él y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo lanzó lejos haciéndolo girar para luego caer en el suelo.

-**¿Qué haces?** -preguntó el chico quien era Ro Jian.

-**¡Aléjate de mi novia!** -exclamó con rabia.

-**Relájate, sólo es una fiesta...** -dijo acercándose pero el príncipe lo empujó con gran fuerza contra un jarrón rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-**¿Qué te sucede Zuko? ¡Te irritas por cualquier cosa!** -exclamó molesta Mai.

-**¡Tú solo te dedicas a hablar!** -gritó furioso.

-**Se acabó Zuko** -concluyó dándose media vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-**¡¿Quién rompió mi jarrón?!** -preguntó asustado Chan.

-**¡Él fue!** -señaló Ro Jian a Zuko.

-**¡Suficiente, fuera de aquí!** -exclamó Chan, Zuko asintió molesto mientras se marchaba de allí.

* * *

-**Ha cambiado mucho, realmente no esperaba volver aquí...** -comentó el príncipe a los demás. Las llamas de la fogata chisporroteaban por momentos mientras consumían los viejos retratos de él junto con sus padres y Azula.

-**Lo siento Zuko, de verdad** -comentó Mai arrepentida. El príncipe asintió conmovido y besó a la muchacha en la mejilla mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Sasuke era tomado de ambos brazos por Azula y Ty Lee.

-**¡Ty Lee! ¡Ya te hemos dicho, ahora somos pareja!** -exclamó la princesa algo molesta.

-**Lo sé, es sólo que me gustan mucho los brazos de Sasuke-kun** -comentó aferrándose aún más a ellos. El chico suspiró resignado mientras besaba en la frente a su nueva novia la cual se sonrojó y permitió, por primera vez, que Ty Lee lo abrazara.

-**Aún no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo sea el novio de mi hermana, espero que puedas hacerla feliz...** -comentó algo preocupado. Sasuke asintió resignado observando a Ty Lee y Zuko, que estaba muy molesto, se percató de aquello- **no puedo entender por qué siempre te encierras en tu mundo de perfección, ¿no puedes entender que Sasuke no será tuyo?, chica de circo...** -dijo el príncipe causando que Ty Lee derramara unas pocas lágrimas.

-**¡Tú no sabes lo difícil que era convivir con seis hermanas todas idénticas a mí! ¡Me uní al circo para alejarme de todo eso y estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho!** -exclamó la muchacha limpiándose ambos ojos.

-**Si crees que eso era difícil, es porque tu no sabes lo que fue mi vida en la niñez. Soy una hija única que siempre tuvo lo que quiso mientras se comportara, no podía meterme en problemas ya que eso arruinaría la carrera política de papá...** -confesó Mai mientras Zuko se ponía de pie y caminaba con ira hacia la orilla de la playa.

-**Mi padre me hizo esta cicatriz. Por muchos años he esperado que me aceptara pero ahora que lo ha hecho me siento vacío...** -comentó Zuko tocándose su ojo izquierdo.

-**¿Por qué no nos cuentas de ti Sasuke-kun?** -preguntó Ty Lee con una sonrisa. El chico desvió su mirada hacia el suelo recordando el traumatizante incidente en el que sus padres habían muerto.

-**Mi hermano, el que una vez creí alguien amable y bondadoso asesinó a todo mi clan en una sola noche. No tuvo piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con nuestros padres** -confesó furioso- **ahora mi único objetivo es la venganza** -concluyó sombrío. Azula lo abrazó con cariño mientras Zuko lo miraba incrédulo y Mai cambiaba su forma de pensar sobre el Uchiha.

-**Parece que estamos un poco tensos luego de la fiesta, si tan solo...** -indicó Ty Lee poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa. Los demás la imitaron.

-**Creo que llegó la hora de hacerle una visita sorpresa a Chan** -comentó Zuko sonriente.

* * *

-**¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?** -preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa que lo puso más nervioso al rubio. Tragó saliva buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-**Verás hay algo que debo decirte, se trata de...** -fue interrumpido por la Maestra Agua.

-**No, yo debo decirte algo antes** -comentó mientras tomaba una pausa. El corazón del rubio latía con fuerza- **me... siento culpable por lo que te dije, estoy realmente arrepentida de haber sido tan estúpida** -indicó con tristeza. El chico se relajó de inmediato.

-**No te preocupes por eso Katara-chan, no debes sentirte mal por aquel incidente, es decir cualquiera pensaría eso de solo verme** -comentó mientras la chica asentía agradecida.

-**¡Arigato Naruto-kun!** -exclamó mientras lo abrazaba. Se sorprendió un momento pero luego se dejó llevar por la inmensa calidez de la preciosa joven- **me alegra el haberte conocido** -confesó sonrojándose y separándose un poco del muchacho lo miró a los ojos.

-**¿K-Katara-chan?** -preguntó sorprendido. La chica rió un poco de su inocencia.

-**Me gustas... mucho Naruto-kun** -volvió a confesar. El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante en que sorpresivamente sus labios se juntaban en una unión tan esperada por ambos.

Era tan hermoso, esa calidez que había en su cuerpo también estaba presente en sus labios. La suavidad de los mismos causó una gran felicidad en el muchacho, era el primer beso de ambos, uno que no olvidarían jamás.

-_"Arigato, Kurama-san"_

Acá termina este capítulo. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar y prometo que trataré de tardar menos.

Si pueden dejen sus reviews ya que me ayuda y me corrige al escribir, así como pueden aportar ideas que con gusto puedo incorporar a la historia.

**Gypsy celta : **Me alegra que te gustara, espero que puedas seguir leyendo!

**Anakin Namikaze : **Al fin se besaron jaja, espero que te guste este cap también.


End file.
